Pesadilla
by Mitsuki-neko-uchiha
Summary: Misaki tiene un sueño, no, una pesadilla, y tiene miedo de lo que le pueda ocurrir si se lo cuenta a Usagi-san. ¿Que hara el joven universitario?
1. Chapter 1

Etto, bueno, soy nueva en el anime de Junjou Romantica, pero bueno, me ha encantado y pues me inspire mientras comía una milanesa con espagueti (Dios sabrá porque) y pues inmediatamente comencé a escribir, así que, pues espero les guste.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un escalofrió Le recorrió la espalda y despertó de golpe, ese sueño, no, esa pesadilla volvía a acosarlo. Takahashi Misaki se giro un poco y se encontró con el rostro apacible de su "novio". El gran escritor súper popular Usami Akihiko, quien dormía muy tranquilamente. Este, entre sueños, se movió y tomo posesivamente la cintura del castaño, abrazándolo. El menor se sonrojo y trato vanamente de zafarse del agarre de su opresor, no importaba cuanto tiempo haiga pasado, aun no se acostumbraba a dormir junto a él. Resignado se acomodo mejor y cerro sus ojos para poder dormir, o por lo menos intentarlo

En un gran cuarto blanco se hallaba durmiendo Misaki hasta que lentamente abrió sus ojos de color verde.

- hum… ¿donde estoy? –

Se sentó en la cama, recargándose contra los barrotes de la cabecera. Se tallo un poco los ojos y miro a su alrededor, en una de las esquinas se hallaba una silla vacía y a un lado de la cama había una mesita donde se encontraba un jarrón de color azul con una hermosa rosa blanca y junto a él un pequeño Suzuki-san con un listón blanco con corazones azules.

El sonido del trinar de los pájaros afuera combinado con el sonido del silencio dentro de la habitación relajaba el cuerpo del joven Takahashi que se hallaba, extrañamente, adolorido hasta que la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe causando que el cabello castaño del universitario se erizara. Por la puerta abierta entro una eufórica Aikawa con una cámara que lanzaba flashes sin parar, un médico y un par de enfermeras, una de ellas llevaba en brazos un bulto cubierto con una cobija azul celeste y por ultimo un apacible Usagi con una leve sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Todos se reunieron alrededor de un confundido Misaki.

- hoo Misaki-kun muchas felicidades – Casi grito la pelirroja, entregándole una gran cantidad de regalos a él nombrado.

- sí, muchas felicidades – Dijo una de las enfermeras mientras la otra le entregaba cuidadosamente el bulto, acomodándolo entre sus brazos.

Usagi, quien no había pronunciado ni una sola palabra en el rato que llevaban ahí, se acerco y se sentó a su lado, rodeándolo con sus brazos, recargando su cabeza sobre la de Misaki.

- Estaba muy preocupado –

- ¿Preocupado? – Repitió el de ojos verdes que aun no entendía nada.

- Así es… - Interrumpió el médico. - …Fue un parto difícil –

- ¿Parto? –

Volvió a repetir las palabras, más esta vez con un tono horrorizado, bajo la mirada mientras con su mano derecha apartaba un poco la cobija del pequeño bulto que llevaba en brazos, dejando ver el rostro de lo que parecía ser un bebe, o más bien, una réplica en miniatura del Usami, quien dormía plácidamente en sus brazos. Trago saliva sonoramente cuando escucho el grito de una voz muy conocida, la de su hermano.

- ¡¡¡QUIERO VER A MI SOBRINO!!! –

Un apresurado Takahiro apareció en el marco de la puerta con la respiración agitada seguido de su esposa, quien sonreía dulcemente con un ramo de flores en los brazos. Misaki sintió como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas y las fuerzas lo abandonaron, asiendo que callera desmayado.

- ¡¡¡HAAAAA!!! – Dio un salto en la cama despertando al escritor mientras seguía gritando y tomaba el enorme Suzuki-san entre sus brazos apretándolo con fuerza apretándolo con fuerza. Se hizo un novillo en la cama y se cubrió con las sabanas.

- Misaki… ¿Estás bien? –

Pregunto medio dormido el de cabellos cenizos, a el joven no le importo si el mayor estaba enojado o no (Pues siempre despertaba de mal humor) lo único que le interesaba en eses momentos era el sacar de su cabeza, esas imágenes. El otro al ver que no respondía le quito las sabanas de encima encontrándose con el de ojos verdes en posición fetal y temblando levemente. Acerco sus labios al cuello del menor quien se separo de golpe dejando sorprendido al otro que en un nuevo intento dejo acorralado al universitario mientras, a la fuerza, juntaba sus labios. Misaki trato de zafarse nuevamente pero Usagi tomo sus manos y con una sola de las suyas aprisiono sus muñecas sobre sus muñecas.

Poco a poco como siempre sucedía, Misaki se dejo llevar por los besos y las caricias del de ojos moradizos y poco a poco esos besos y caricias comenzaron a subir de tono obligando al castaño a dejar salir suspiros y gemidos de placer mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las sabanas de la cama en un intento de calmar las sensaciones que tantas veces había sentido su cuerpo. Momentos, aunque le costara admitirlo, perdía la noción del tiempo y de la realidad y deseaba una y otra vez el ser estrechado por los brazos de Usagi, mientras susurraba palabras dulces en su oído.

La noche acabo y dio paso a la leve luz del sol, estaban recostados en la cama, se hallaban descansando después de su agotadora actividad, pero al terminar uno de los tantos besos y en un descuido de Akihiko, Misaki se escabullo de entre sus brazos y salió de la habitación.

- ¡Tengo que preparar el desayuno! –

Bajo corriendo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, comenzó a sacar los sartenes para preparar la comida. Mientras encendía la hornilla se quedo pensando en el sueño que tuvo y una leve aura negra apareció a su alrededor, todo había empeorado y para colmo todos perecían estar felices con eso, incluyendo a su hermano. Saco las cosas que necesitaba de la nevera y en un tiempo determinado todo estuvo listo y servido en la mesa. Llamo a Usagi quien bajo y tomo su lugar en la mesa frente a Misaki.

- Itadakimasu – Pronunciaron al unísono y comenzaron a comer en silencio, ignorando los extraños comentarios que hacia el escritor acerca de la comida. Aunque el castaño hubiera preferido mil comentarios así en lugar de la pregunta que el Usami saco de tema.

- Por cierto ¿Se puede saber porque despertaste tan alterado? –

Takahashi pudo sentir los colores subirle por la cara, dándole un tono rojo en las mejillas que poco a poco se iba extendiendo por toda su cara. Bajo inmediatamente la mirada escapando de la del mayor quien se extraño, nuevamente, del cambio en el comportamiento de su pequeño amante.

- Etto…no ocurre nada…es solo que…ajaja…yo… - el pobre castaño no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que decir. – "¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi?" – Se lamento el joven Takahashi mientras unas gotas de sudor bajaban por su cabeza.

- Mientes – Dijo seriamente el mayor.

- ¿Mentir? ¡Baka! ¿Y por que debería mentir? – Dijo comiendo un bocado más tratando de cambiar rápidamente de tema.

- Eso es lo que tú me vas a decir – Sentencio regalándole una mirada que hizo que Misaki se estremeciera.

Comenzando a preocuparse por su seguridad física y emocional se pregunto si hubiera sido mejor el contarle su extraño sueño, pero suponiendo como era el escritor, seguramente tomaría eso como una confesión o peor aún, como inspiración y todo sería peor.

El desayuno termino en silencio pero Misaki sentía como si algo malo fuera a pasar, de repente llego Aikawa para salvación del universitario y obligo al escritor a terminar su trabajo mientras él hacia sus labores en la casa, claro que ahora tenía mucho más tiempo para todo eso pues ya no tenía que asistir a la universidad, pero aun así no le gustaba el dejar las cosas para último momento como cierta persona que conocía y que en esos momentos se encontraba siendo regañado por la pelirroja debido a que se acercaba la fecha de entrega y el manuscrito aun no estaba terminado. Una leve sonrisa afloro en sus labios.

- "La manera tan despreocupada en la que se comporta Usagi-san…me parece tan…dulce, se comporta como si fuera un niño pero aun así…a mi…" – Un tono rosa apareció en las mejillas del de ojos verdes, hasta que razono de lo que estaba pensando. – "¡¡Que me pasa!! ¡Estoy hablando como una niñita enamorada!" –

Se dirigió a ordenar las habitaciones superiores y acomodar la enorme colección de muñecos de peluche de Akihiko.

Comenzó a acomodarlos y quitarles el poco polvo que tenían y hubo uno que llamo su atención, uno de los tantos muñecos, más pequeños que los otros y que tenía un listón blanco con corazones azules. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al recordar donde había visto ese muñeco antes.

- Tranquilo Misaki, no es raro que haya estado en tu sueño, vives aquí, convives con ellos todo el tiempo, tranquilízate – Se dijo así mismo mientras se apretaba las sienes.

Respiro profundamente y salió de la habitación, por lo visto ya habían terminado pues Aikawa se preparaba para irse.

- ¡Adiós Misaki-kun, por favor vigila que Usami-sensei termine todo el trabajo! – Le llampo desde la planta baja donde se encontraba.

- Haa…claro – Se despidió amablemente después de que bajo las escaleras.

Una vez más se quedaron solos y fue cuando Usagi aprovecho el momento y abrazo a Misaki por la espalda, aferrándose con fuerza a él, l castaño solo se sonrojo y trato de zafarse pero el de cabellos cenizos no se lo permitió.

- Ya me dirás que te ocurre – Susurro a su oído.

- ¡Ya te dije que no me ocurre nada! –

- y tu sabes que mientes – Solo bajo la mirada y guardo silencio, lo que decía Usagi era verdad, mentía. - ¿No confías en mi? – Inmediatamente se giro a verlo.

- ¡Claro que confió en ti! – Lo miraba directamente a los ojos, a lo que el mayor sonrío y acerco sus labios a los de él, tomándolo de la cintura para sí acercar sus cuerpos. – Es solo que…bueno…me da un poco de vergüenza…y también miedo…solo eso –

Usagi se dirigió hasta el sillón donde se sentó, con Misaki en sus piernas, aunque este en un principio lo rechazo completamente termino cediendo a los caprichos del escritor y le conto todo.

Al principio el de ojos morados parecía incrédulo a lo que el otro le contaba, pero cuando termino de hablar se levanto y tomo a Misaki en brazos comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- ¡¡Oye, bájame…¿A dónde me llevas?!! – Forcejeo para que lo bajaran.

Abrió la puerta y lanzo a la cama a el castaño subiendo sobre el después. – Voy a tratar de hacer tus sueños realidad – Beso sus labios con fuerza y ocurrió, lo que tantas veces había ocurrido ya. Y fue ahí donde Takahashi Misaki supo que había cometido un grave error.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

¿Que tal? Bueno, malo, por favor, es muy importante para mí el que me den su opinión, ¡¡Bye, Bye!!


	2. Las Concecuencias

Sus manos se deslizaban suavemente por la piel de su amante, repartiéndole caricias que le hacían suspirar de placer y obligándole a arquear su espalda producto de los agradables espasmos. Sus labios unidos, ahogando los gemidos en sus bocas, el castaño, con el bello color carmín en sus mejillas, aferrándose aun a la idea de no dejar salir ningún sonido de sus labios mientras que el escritor besaba su cuello, separando un poco más sus piernas para acomodarse entre ellas. Caricias, unión de manos, un cuerpo sucumbiendo a los caprichos del otro hipnotizado por los dulces besos que se repartían mutuamente; sus cuerpos rozándose mientras se demostraban su amor sin casi ninguna palabra.

En el último minuto sus miradas se quedaron fijas, mientras que Misaki se aferraba con fuerza a la espalda de Akihiko, ocultando su cabeza en su pecho y dejando salir un último gemido de puro éxtasis, cayendo rendido posteriormente sobre el colchón.

- Misaki…te quiero – Le susurro acomodándose sobre sus pecho.

- Nhg… - El sonrojo de sus mejillas aun no desaparecía por completo y poco a poco el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

Sus brazos seguían rodeando el cuello de Akihiko, este ya se hallaba durmiendo y no tuvo deseos de despertarlo, seguramente tendría mucho trabajo por terminar y no quería que estuviera cansado. Lo admitía se preocupaba por él, y mucho. Cerró sus ojos enormes y se dejo llevar por el sueño, quedándose dormido a los pocos minutos

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Se hallaban cenando, el universitario había decidido dejar descansar al escritor, quien el reto de la tarde había estado terminando su trabajo mientras el otro terminaba los quehaceres que le faltaban.

- Misaki… -

Dirigió sus ojos verdes a Usagi, asiendo un sonido gutural indicándole que le estaba prestando atención.

- ¿De veras quieres tener un hijo? –

El castaño se sorprendió al escuchar eso, bajo la mirada, pensando. Por mucho tiempo deseo tener una familia, pues había perdido a sus padres a muy temprana edad, pero el tener un hijo, nunca había pensado en eso y mucho menos tan pronto. Además, ahora, Usagi-san era su familia, más o menos.

- U…Usagi-san…hemm…yo nunca he pensado en tener un hijo… - Sus mejillas se tonaron rosas. - …Además se que no puedo tener un bebe contigo y… - Guardo silencio cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo y se levanto con lacara completamente roja, tratando de escapar, huyendo a su habitación, pero antes de que pudiera entrar fue apresado por el escritor, quien lo abrazo con fuerza, recargando su cabeza contra la del estudiante.

- ¿Como logras hacerme tan feliz?… - El castaño se relajo en sus brazos - …pero si en algún momento tienes ese deseo…-

- Baka…estoy bien así…estoy contigo –

Misaki coloco sus manos sobre las del escritor, cerrando sus ojos y sintiendo su respiración tranquila.

- Te amo – Susurraron suavemente a su oído.

Se quedaron sentados en el piso, el menor recargando su peso contra el pecho del mayor. No era la primera vez que se quedaban en esa posición, a ambos le gustaba, todo en calma y silencio, sin la necesidad de las palabras para decir lo que sentían.

Usagi comenzó a dar pequeños besos en el cuello del castaño y tomo suavemente su mano, posando sobre el dorso de esta sus labios y se dio cuenta de que el otro se había quedado dormido. Se levanto con el muchacho en brazos y con un poco de dificultad abrió la puerta de la habitación, donde lo acostó en la cama.

Acaricio sus cabellos, calvando su vista en el, paso una mamo por su mejilla, por esa piel tan suave. – Si tú tienes ese deseo… - Dejo un beso sobre sus labios y se acostó junto a él.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Usagi despertó y se dio cuenta de que faltaba algo a su lado, el causante de sus alegrías, ya había pasado tres semanas desde aquella plática y las cosas iban como siempre, quizás un poco más "activas". Creyó que ya era tarde, porque su Misaki siempre se despertaba temprano y se levanto de la cama. Cuando salió de la habitación se dio cuenta de que unos extraños sonidos salían del baño, cuando se acerco para entrar vio salir del baño a Misaki, quien estaba pálido y se apretaba un poco el estomago.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo preocupado.

- No ocurre nada, solo que me siento mareado –

- Si te sientes mal sería mejor que te recostaras –

- ¡No, no! Ahora que estas levantado tengo que preparar el desayuno –

El escritor sonrió, ahí estaba su Misaki, siempre tan responsable. Lo siguió silenciosamente y antes de que encendiera la hornilla lo envolvió en un posesivo abrazo, girando suavemente su rostro para presionar sus labios en un beso. El castaño trato de zafarse pero el más alto lo sujeto con más fuerza hasta girarlo completamente y cargarlo en sus brazos, ignorando completamente la quejas del otro.

Cuanto se arrepentía Misaki de haberle contado esa pesadilla que tuvo, lo usaba como simple pretexto para hacer…eso, y se comenzaba a hartar cada vez más.

- ¡Usagi-san! Bájame ahora – Reprocho, dejando de moverse un poco. – Por favor, comienzo a marearme -.

Al escuchar eso, el escritor lo bajo, pero sin soltarlo totalmente. En cambio, el universitario se sostuvo levemente de el, el mareo de la mañana había regresado.

Había creído que fue por el susto que se dio en la mañana al despertar abrazado al cuerpo de Akihiko, pero al parecer estaba equivocado.

- ¿seguro que estas bien? – Su preocupación no desaparecía totalmente.

- Sí, estoy bien, ya paso el mareo – No es que le gustara mentir, solo no le gustaba causarle problemas y preocupaciones al otro. Diu unos pasos y esta vez no pudo sostenerse, pues perdió el equilibrio, para su buena o mala suerte Usami logro atraparlo y sostenerlo.

Un poco asustado el de cabellos cenizos lo llamo, tratando de despertarlo, pero al ver que no despertaba lo llevo a la habitación y lo recostó suavemente sobre la cama, sentándose a su lado. Coloco suavemente su mano sobre la frente del menor, ahora más preocupado pensó en llamar al doctor, pero no, ¿Dejar que alguien más tocara a su Misaki?, jamás, solo él podía tocarlo.

Poco a poco comenzó a reaccionar y abrió sus ojos verdes lentamente, su piel estaba pálida y se notaba por su semblante que se sentía mal, comenzaba a reconsiderar el llamar a un medico.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –

- No te preocupes Usagi-san…solo fue…un mareo –

- Si, un mareo que causo un desmayo – Contesto sarcásticamente en un tono de enojo pero se tranquilizo y lo beso. El castaño se sentó y se dejo envolver en los brazos del otro. – Por favor, dime si estás bien –

- Bueno, admito que me siento un poquito mal, pero no es de preocuparse – Dio un leve suspiro y se levanto, caminando hacia la puerta. – Pero te prometo que si me siento mal te lo diré – se dio la vuelta y sonrió de una manera que derritió el corazón del Usami.

Salió de la habitación y bajo a terminar de lavar los platos, se quedo pensando un momento, no encontraba razón para sentirse mal, se alimentaba bien, aunque, en la mañana había vomitado, cosa que tampoco entendía, por que aun no había comido nada. También tenía mucha más hambre que de costumbre, seguramente era culpa de Usagi-san que no lo dejaba en paz desde ese malito sueño, todo en exceso era malo. Antes de darse cuenta ya había terminado de lavar los platos, por lo que solo le faltaba cumplir con sus deberes escolares. Como siempre Kamijou-sensei se había enojado y dejado demasiada tarea.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Se acerco al escritorio y se sentó en la silla, tomando un libro y un cuaderno para comenzar a escribir.

Se paso una hora y sintió un antojo, pero quería terminara la tarea, por lo que comenzó a escribir más rápido. Cuando termino, bajo corriendo las escaleras para después llegar al refrigerador y tomar una gran rebanada de pastel con chantillí y fresas. Se lo acabo en cuestión de segundos, muy satisfecho se fue a sentar al sillón y encendió la televisión, comenzó a cambiar de canal, buscando algo que le interesara y se emociono al ver un adelanto de su manga favorito ya que pronto aparecería en anime.

En sus ojos surgió un brillo y una sonrisa encantadora apareció en su boca, felicidad, eso era lo que sentía. Escucho la puerta del estudio de Usagi-san abrirse y cerrarse y miro como el escritor bajaba las escaleras con Suzuki-san bajo el brazo, y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Terminaste tu trabajo? – Le pregunto acusadoramente, no quería meterse en otro problema.

- Si, solo falta que Aikawa venga por el manuscrito –

- … - Misaki iba a decir algo cuando de repente sintió un mareo, igual de fuerte que el anterior, el de ojos violetas se sorprendió al ver eso y coloco sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Misaki –

-Usagi-san – Lo miro a los ojos. – Me siento mal – Dijo suavemente, cumpliendo lo que le había dicho.

Sus ojos brillaron, pareciera que fuese a llorar, Akihiko lo rodeo con sus brazos y lo beso, apenas un rose, pero que hizo que Misaki se sintiera un poco mejor. Se acomodo y rodeo suavemente su cintura con sus brazos, aferrándose a su camisa. – Mañana iremos al médico – Sentencio el de cabellos cenizos.

El de ojos verdes no dijo nada, pero por un momento se sintió inmensamente feliz y apretó un poco el abrazo, mientras un sonrojo abarcaba sus mejillas.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Tenían el sobre en sus manos. Misaki estaba nervioso, no había mejorado en su salud los últimos días y de cierta manera, algunos problemas habían aumentado. Ese era el momento decisivo, Usami-san abrió el sobre blanco y sacaba los papeles, comenzando a leer.

- Lo que tú tienes no es tan grave Misaki – Dijo mientras una sonrisilla de alegría surgía en su rostro.

- ¿No es tan grave? –

- No, solo tienes tres semanas y media de embarazo –

Misaki callo desmayado por la sorpresa ante la mirada feliz del Usami, quien lo llevo al sofá, unos minutos después abrió sus enormes ojos verdes y miro a su alrededor. No se sentía bien, ¡¿Y cómo sentirse bien si estaba embarazado? Y peor aún, estaba embarazado siendo un hombre! Pero no, seguramente eso era un error del hospital y le entregaron los resultados de otra persona y esos síntomas eran solamente mentales.

Se sentó y busco al escritor con la mirada, no lo veía, entonces sintió unos brazos rodeándole, hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, mirando el rostro sonriente de su "novio".

- Demasiados desmayos por un día ¿No crees? –

- Eso creo, tantas sorpresas me van a hacer daño – Volvió a la posición original en la que se encontraba.

- Y también al bebe – Un pequeño sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas del otro.

- Usagi-san…etto…yo…tengo miedo – Dijo cuando el escritor se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Por qué? –

- ¿Qué va a pasar? Digo, con la universidad, y con el bebe, y con nosotros – No se atrevía a levantar la mirada de lo avergonzado que estaba.

- Bueno, seguirás asistiendo a la universidad, tendremos al bebe y seguiremos juntos para cuidarlo – Tomo entre sus manos el rostro de su pequeño amante, obligándole a mirarlo, juntando sus frentes. – Todo estará bien –

-"Si Usagi-san dice que todo estará bien, siento que todo está bien"- Pensó al sentir el roce en sus labios.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

La visita al médico duro poco tiempo –Usagi seguía en la idea de que solo el podía tocar a Misaki- Por suerte no había problema de que el médico filtrara información a los periodistas.

Lo único que le habían prohibido eran los deportes, los trabajos pesados y las emociones que sean demasiado fuertes debido a que podía ser peligroso para el feto y para el mismo Misaki, sobretodo porque no era común esa clase de embarazos y no se tenían los tratamientos adecuados y por otra parte su cuerpo aun se estaba acostumbrando.

Misaki ya se imaginaba cuan sobre protector se iba a hacer Usagi-san, no sabía cuáles iban a ser las consecuencias de lo que estaba pasando.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

No pensaba hacer una continuacion, pero los reviews que me dejaron aki y en la la otra pagina donde lo subi me hicieron sentir tan feliz que no pude evitar hacer una conti jeje, espero les guste, por ahora no se cuento capitulos tendra, todo depende de cuanto me de la cabesita. por ahora Mata nee!


	3. Triste verdad

Habia pasado ya un mes y medio desde que recibieron la noticia de que su pequeño se hallaba en camino, eran mas o menos 2 meses y medio de embarazo, las cosas iban de maravilla, el joven universitario no habia tenido ningun cambio fisico importante, es decir, que su vientre nisiquiera se habia abultado, por lo que no tenia ningun problema para ir a la universidad, dejando de lado en que Usagi no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, porsupuesto que iba y tenia muchisimo cuidado, no queria que le hicieran daño a su bebe.

Misaki habia tenido algnos cambios, lo normal en un embarazo, ahora se podia decir, tenia un caracter dulce y tranquilo, le gustaba que Usagi-san se pusiera cariñoso con el, aunque claro el no lo demostraba, como era abitual en el. Tenia un pequeño complejo por que todo estuviera limpio y en perfecto orden, por lo que dedicaba un poco mas de tiempo a la limpieza del hogar, aunque nuevamente el escritor no estaba de acuerdo con la idea, tenia mieo de que a sua dos tesoros les pasara algo que los pusiera en peligro. Pero no todo era perfecto, como dice el dicho "Espinas en el lecho de rosas" Claro que el Takahashi tenia un humor dulce y cariñoso por culpa del embarazo, pero eso no era siempre, de ese humor tranuilo podia pasar de la nada aun humor peor que el de Oni no Kamijou, y si no era a si, pasaba a tener unas depreciones bastante preocupantes, donde no podia evitar hecharse a llorar. aunque quizas eso no era tan malo como parecia, pues la unica forma en que el escritor podia tranuilizarlo era con un beso y estando a su lado abrazandolo fuertemente hasta que dejara de llorar.

Otra cosa mas eran los antojos del menor, lo que mas llegaba a pedir eran dulces, muchos dulces y pastel de fresas con crema, aunque no faltaba uno que otro extraño, como jugo de melon con uva, pero el escritor estaba mas que feliz con dejar satisfecha a la futura madre, como le gustaba decirle.

Justo en esos momento la pareja se preparaba para ir a dormir, el de cabellos cenizos ya se hallaba en la cama, leyeno un libro, esperando por que su amante llegara a acomodarse en la cama. la puerta de la habitacion se abrio dejando ver al castaño con su pijama verde, bostezo suavemente mostrando que estaba cansado, se metio entre las sabanas poco a poco, buscando la posicion mas comoda para poder dormir y cerro sus ojos, escucho como el mayor cerraba el libro que estaba leyendo y apagaba la lampara, decidio no prestar atencion, ya sabia lo que seguia despues de eso y asi fue, los brazos del maor le rodeaon por la cintura, pegandose a el, sintio su aliento calido cerca de su cuello y tambien como poco a poco una de sus manos comenzaba a bajar llegando hasta su vientre, dejandola ahi, Misaki dejo sus ojos abiertos por unos momentos y cuando al fin los cerro pudo sentir un leve movimiento por pate del Usami obligandole a abrir con sorpresa sus gemas verdes, eran suavez caricias las que USabi le daba en su vientre, ultimamente hacia eso muy seguido. Era como una forma de demostrarle su cariño a su hijo y a su Misaki.

El de cabellos cafes se giro y se acomodo en brazos del escritor, ahi estaba de nuevo ese adorable Misaki que habia cautivado nuevamente al mayor. Para el menor se habia hecho algo tan......normal en su vida que casi se habia acostumbrado al estar todas las noches siendo rodeado por los brazos de Usagi.

- ¿Como te haz sentido? - Pregunto rompiensdo el silensio de la habitacion Akihiko.

- Bien, no he tenido problemas en ls universidad y tampoco me he sentido muy mal - Elsilecnio duro un poco despues de la respueta, tiempo que utilizo el de mirada verde para meditar bien una idea que venia molestandole desde hace un buen tiempo. - Crees...¿Crees que deveria decirselo ya Nii-chan? -

Era un pregunta seria y dificil,.sabian bien que tarde o temprano Takahito tenia que enterarse y quizas era mejor que se enterara de la boca de ellos que de otra forma que pudiera darles mas problemas y muchas mas explicaciones. Apretndo un poco el abrazo el USami le respondio lo mas calmado posible.

- Hazlo, es mejor ahora y asi podras darle la otra noticia - Paso suavemente la palma de su mano por el vientre de su pequeño amante.

En la obscuridad busco su mirada, encontrandose con esas brillantes esmeraldas que eran sus ojos, haciendole sentir una felicidad enorma al ver dibujada una diminuta pero adorable sonrisa, el otro cerro sus ojos y se volvio a ocultar en el pecho del primero callendo dormido al poco rato.

* * *

Era ahora o nunca, se hallaban frente al edificio de departamentos donde vivia Takahashi Takahiro, el unico y querido hermano mayor de Takahashi Misaki, este, con el corazon acelerado y una mano en su viengre preguntandose si realmente era una buena idea. ¿Que es lo que haria su hermano al enterarse?¿Que haria el si no lo aceptaba? Su hermano era la unica familia que le quedaba y no soportaria el hehco de perderlo.

El roce de la mano del mayor lo trajo a la realidad.

- Si no quieres podemnos irnos -

Quizas el escapar de la ralidad no era la mejor idea, pero por alguna razon deseaba dejarse llevar por eso, dio un paso nerviosamente y asi, poco a poco, se fue acercandose al hogar de su amado hermano.

A su lado iba Usagi-san, no lo iba a dejar, Takahiro era su amigo y mas importante aun, el habia dejado a su cargo a Misaki y lo iba a protger, aunque tuviera que protegerlo de la misma persona que se lo pidio.

Ya se encontraban frente a la puerta del depatamente, el castaño iba a precionar el tiembre pero el escritor lo detuvo, tomo el rostro del otro y le dio un beso, sabia bien que no era el unico que estaba nervioso y su amante necesitaba mucho mas apoyo ahora que nunca. Misaki cerro sus ojos y preciono el boton y se escucho el sonido del timbre. La puerta se abrio y vieron a Nanami-san del otro lado de la puerta.

- Haa...Misaki-kun, Usami-san ¡Que sorpresa! - Dijo alegre la castaña, abrio completamente la puerta, dando permiso de entrar y sr giro. - ¡Takahiro, mira quien ha venido a visitarnos! -

Se escucharon los paso y vieron a Takahiro que al verlos puso uan mueca de verdadera sorpresa.

- ¡¡Misaki, Usagi, que bueno verlos!! - Dijo extremadamente feliz el pelinero, poniendo una de sus manos sobre los cabellos castaños, revolviendolos un poco.

- Nii-chan.. .yo-yo he venido a decirrte algo muy importante - Dijo el menor de todos reuniendo un poco de valor.

El y su esposa los invitaron a sentarse, una atmosfera tensa se creo en el hambiente y eso solo hacia que la pareja se preocupara mas por lo que pudiera pasar y eso se notaba claramente en las miradas que se enviaban, algunas de ellas notadas por Nanami.

- ¿Que sucede? -

- Takahiro, tu, antes que cualquier otra persona tienes que entrerarte de algo, algo que no sabemos como los vas a tomar, pero quiero que sepas, que sin importar la posicion que tomes en esta ocasion no permitire que me alejes de Misaki - Aclaro Usagi lo mas calmado posible, el interpretado miro confuso a su hermano a quien un enorme sonrojo habia invadido.

- Nii-chan, ha pasado mas de un...un año desde que vivo con USagi-san, y bueno...etto... en ese tiempo me han pasado muchas cosas que me han hecho cambiar...quizas demasiado, pero no era eso a lo que he venido...es que tu tienes que saber que yo y Usagi-san...-

- Takahiro, amo a Misaki y el me ama a mi - Interrumpio de ojos violetas. El mayor de los Takahashi hizo una mueca de infinita sonrpresa , clavando su vista en su pequeño hermano menor.

- ¿Que? -

- Nii-chan, es que yo no me di cuenta de cuando empeze a sentir eso y cuando me di cuenta era muy tarde...- Misaki no se atrevia a elevar la vista y jugeteaba con nerviosismo con sus manos - y es que...yo...t-tu vas a ser...- Cerro sus ojos y tomo aire. - y-yo, yo estoy embarazado -

Takahiro casi dejo de respirar cuando termino de escuchar eso, por su parte Nanami-san se levanto de donde estab sentada y se acerco a la nueva familia con una suave y sincera sonrisa. - Muchas felicidadedes Misaki-kun, Usami-san - La pareja no podia creer lo que estaba pasando, los ojos verdes dejaron de ver a la mujer para mirar a su hermano mayor, su opinion mas que la de cualquier otra persona era la que le importaba.

- ¿No te lo dije Takahiro? Sabien que ellos dos tenian algo mas que amistad... -

- No lo acepto - Interrumpio a su esposa quien la miro sorprendida.

- Nii-chan - El castaño no tenia ni idea de como describir las sensaciones que estaba teniendo en esos momentos.

- ¡No puede aceptarlo Misaki! - El interpretado sintio un escalofrio recorrerle la espalda, era la primera vez que veia una mirada de enojo de su nii-chan dirigida a el, sintio sus ojos humdeserse y posteriormente unas finas lagrimas calleron de sus ojos.

- Takahiro - Dijo el Usami al notar esas lagrimas. Estaba a punto de reclamarle cuando miro que el castaño se levano del sillon con la aceza gacha y derramando muchas mas lagrimas. - Lo siento, lo siento mucho Nii-chan - Salio corriendo sel departamento, inmediatamente el escritor fue tras el y sin despedirse, no habia razon, las cosas no daban razones para eso. Mientras todo eso ocurria Nanami estaba en silencio, con las manos juntas y mirando con tritesa a la persona que amaba.

..........

Es escritor iba corriendo tras su amante, hacia todo lo posible para que este se detuviera, el correr era sumamente peligroso.

- ¡Espera, Misaki! - Seguia corriendo, no sabia si era el camino correcto y no tampoco le importaba, en esos momentos solo le importaba el seguir coriendo, alejarse de todo.

Por fin despues de tanto correr llego al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, estaba demaciado cansado como para seguir corriendo y las lagrimas muy apenas le permitian ver por donde iba, camino a paso normal pero cansado hasta el elevador, subiendo en el, levanto la vista y se encontro con un Usagi quien lo miraba entre molesto y preocupado, pero inmediatamente dejo esa exprecion y se acerco a limpiar esas lagrimas cristalinas pasando su mano por su rostro. el pequeño sin poder evitarlo se aferro al mas alto, comenzando a llorar de nuevo y dejandose envolver por sus brazos, realmente no deseaba que Usagi-san se preocupara por el, el detestaba eso, pero en ese momento le era imposible, en esos momentos solo queria sentirse protegido.

Por parte del Usami, este no disfrutaba en lo absoluto el ver a su amado en esa situacion, el simple echo de verlo llorar le hacia daño, levanto su rostro con una de sus manos y le beso calidamente.

Apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron lo tomo fuertemente de la muñeca y lo guio hasta la habitacion, donde lo sento en el sofa, colocandose de rodillas frente a el y obligandolo a mirarlo a los ojos. Busco su mirada y tomo su mano con firmeza.

- Los siento -

- Yo soy el unico culpable - Se acuso Misaki. - Quizas abria sido mejor el no haber venido -

- Pero es tu hermano, tenia que saberlo tarde o temprano - Limpio con su dedo indice una de sus lagrimas. - Ademas, en este momento era eligroso el correr de esa manera - Le reprimio de manera dulce.

- Queria llegar lo antes posible -

Usagi se levanto de donde estaba y se sento aun lado del menor, rodeandolo con sus brazos. El silencio duro un largo rato, tiempo en el que Misaki derramo lagrimas silenciosas, silenciosas, si, pero igual llenas de trzitesa, pero poco a poco estas dejronde fluir. Cerro sus ojos y rodeo suavemente al escritor, sabia bien que en esos momento, mas que en cualquier otro hasta ahora, aun mas que cuando creyo que el padre del Usami los separaria, necesitaria de la compañia de Usagi-san para sentirse tranquilo, el solo tener su compañia seria suficiente para hacerlo sentirse mejor, eso y saber que que aun tenia otra razon para seguir existiendo.

* * *

- Takahiro - Hablo Nanami.

Ella y Takahiro no habian cruzado palabra desde la visita del hermano menor de su esposo y ademas se sentia una extraña tension ene el hogar, se sento a su lado.

- Takahiro, ¿Porque? -

- Nanami, es mi hermano y el enterarme de esto... -

- Takahiro-chan, si no te dise cuenta el hizo un gran esfuerzo para decirteo - Tomo su mano.

El de acbellos negros bajo la mirada y apreto la mano de su esposa, un poco arrepentido, pero aun asi no podia acerse a la idea de que su hermano fuera homosexual. El siempre creyo que Usagi lo iba a proteger,aunque por lo que vio y escucho, el era quien mas habia influido en todo eso.

- Dejemos el tema Nanami -

Se levanto y fue a la habitacion. Nuevamente la castaña miro con triztesa al otro, quizas era instinto de muejr, pero sabia que algo malo ocurriria de ahi en adelante.

* * *

Lamento mucho el no haber actualizado en tanto imepo, pero es que tengo problemas en la escuela y tuve un accidente con mi USB, se formato por virus y perdi todo, TODO T^T, eso me puso muy trizte y adube emo como 5 minutos, pero logre escribir mucho mucho y logre sacar el cap, espero les haiga gustado, MATTA NEE!!


	4. Baño

Mitsuki: niuu~ buenas a tods los que dieron click :D

Mit: Ya era hora, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no te retrases

Suki: -w-

Mitsuki: Niuuu, (a quienes leen mis fanfics de MxN De Death Note no es necesario que lean esto) estaba muriendo, pues quiero que sepan que acabo de entrar a la prepa y pues, el cambio me afecto mucho, me estrese y pues me hizo mucho daño en mi salud hasta el punto de que casi termino en el hospital. Mi mama ira a la junta y no sé como estén mis calificaciones.

Mit: Bueno, vallamos a lo que tods quieres, el ficc.

Baño

El escritor había estado corriendo siguiendo a su amante, trataba de todos los modos para que se detuviera, el correr era peligroso para él y para el bebe, bien sabia que el doctor le había advertido de los peligros de una caída, de un sobre esfuerzo, también de los problemas que pasarían si se alteraba, y en esos momentos el amor de su vida se hallaba más que alterado, por que mas correría de esa manera por la calle. Ya llevaban un buen rato y Misaki seguía corriendo, hasta que llego al hotel en donde se hospedaban.

- Misaki...¡Espera! -

Logro alcanzarlo en el elevador, sujetándolo con fuerza y obligándole a mirarlo, un que por primera vez, deseo no haber visto el rostro de su niño pues de sus hermosos ojos verdes caían lagrimas. El pequeño sin poder evitarlo se aferro al más alto, dejándose envolver por sus brazos, llorando, desahogándose de ese terrible sentimiento, Usagi acaricio sus cabellos, recargando sus cabeza sobre la del otro.

Cuando el elevador se detuvo en el piso a donde se dirigían fueron a la habitación y una vez ahí dentro se acostaron sobre el sillón. Akihiko sobre el abdomen del castaño acariciaba suavemente su vientre, muy levemente abultado, mientras que Misaki recargaba su cabeza sobre la pancita del enorme Suzuki-san que habían llevado con ellos.

Como era costumbre se habían alojado en un suite innecesariamente grande y costosa, las paredes de un color blanco perfecto, muebles en color rojo y negro, estilo modernista, las cortinas grises que se encontraban abiertas para poder apreciar la perfecta vista de la ciudad de Osaka. Una habitación también enorme, un baño gigante con una tina de grandes proporciones, demasiado grande para el gusto de Misaki quien era tan sencillo y, según el, normal.

- No debiste correr ¿Que hubiera pasado si te caes? - Le reprimió el Usami, sin detener el suave movimiento que ejercían sus dedos.

- Lo siento...yo solo...solo quería irme de ahí - Las voz se le quebraba.

El silencio duro un largo rato, Misaki derramaba aun, en silencio, lagrimas de tristeza pero poco a poco dejaron de salir conforme se iba relajando, cerro sus ojos, en esos momentos más que cualquier otro en su vida necesitaba de la compañía de Usagi-san, el solo estar ahí con él le hacía sentir mucho mejor, le hacía sentir que todo estaba bien.

- Quizás abría sido mejor el no haber venido - Dijo con tristeza en su voz.

Al escuchar eso el mayor se acerco a sus labios, juntándolos. Como consecuencia el que estaba debajo se sonrojo suavemente y cerró los ojos ligeramente, una vez más, quería que lo besara una vez más.

- No digas eso, es tu hermano y tenía que saberlo - Evito la mirada del escritor, este se volvió a recostar sobre su abdomen. - Misaki... - Justo en esos momentos, Usagi creyó que era un buen momento para poder hablar de sus propios miedos. -...¿Crees que seré un buen padre? -

- ¿Por qué piensas que no lo serás? -

- ¿Que ocurre si me convierto en una persona como mi padre? Además, yo no soy una buena influencia, no he olvidado lo que paso cuando comenzamos a vivir juntos - No levanto la mirada, si, tenía miedo, el sufrió la soledad de mantenerse alejado de sus padres, a pesar de que sabía que Misaki era incapaz de hacer algo así con su hijo, el temía que él no lograra acercarse lo suficiente a su futuro hijo y que en consecuencia terminara alejándose por completo, el miedo de no ser un padre competente.

Los movimientos que había estado haciendo sobre su vientre cesaron ante esos pensamientos. El universitario se sentó acomodándose a un lado del mayor.

- Ya no pienses en eso... - Dejo ver una dulce y tierna, ligeramente triste, sonrisa. - Fui yo quien te pidió que no pensaras de esa manera... te lo repito, no ha pasado nada que no quiera... y sé que serás un buen padre, porque eres una gran persona - Usagi era amable, el mejor que nadie lo sabía y en el fondo, era débil, aunque aparentara todo lo contrario.

Lo miraba directo a los ojos, el de cabello cenizos se le acerco y le dio un beso. El otro bajo la mirada y se volvió a acostar sobre la pancita de Suzuki-san debido a que el escritor lo había empujado suavemente, acomodándose sobre él, comenzando a dar besos en su cuello y lentamente metía su mano bajo su camisa, hasta poder acariciar uno de sus botones rosas.

- U-Usagi-san no...Me dijeron que no hiciera sobre esfuerzos - Trataba de zafarse de las peligrosas caricias del Usami.

- No te preocupes, no seré brusco - Dijo con voz tranquila.

- ¡Usagi-san! ¡Para ya! - Ahí estaban sus cambios de humor, drásticos, como siempre. Usagi-san, completamente sorprendido se hecho para atrás y dejo que Misaki se levantara, cuando se ponía así era mejor dejarlo hacer lo que deseaba, quien iba diciendo cosas en voz baja, caminando a donde se encontraba la cama, cerrando la puerta con un fuerte golpe. El de mirada violeta no supo si reír o enojarse al perder su oportunidad.

- Baka Usagi - Se acostó sobre la cama apretando con fuerza una almohada. - En mi estado y queriéndome hacer esas cosas "Aunque quizás no debí enojarme tanto, después de todo, es mi novio...y...el padre de mi bebe - El de enormes ojos verdes comenzaba a sentir remordimientos. Se levanto de la cama y abrió una de las ventanas, dejando que una ráfaga de aire entrara a la habitación.

Recordó a su hermano y no pudo evitar que un par de lagrimillas se escaparan de sus ojos, limpiándolas inmediatamente al escuchar como Usagi entraba a la habitación. Sintió como se le acerco lentamente, pero no trato de hacer nada.

- Ya no llores - Le dijo rodeándolo con sus brazos.

- ¿Llorar? Qué cosas dices, ¡Yo no estoy llorando! - Trato de evitar al escritor.

- Sabes que me doy cuenta de cuando lloras, tu voz y sobre todo tus ojos - Hizo que se girara en sus brazos, tomándolo del mentón levanto un poco su rostro.

- ¿Por qué mi hermano no puede aceptarlo? - Dijo con tristeza bajando la mirada. Se soltó del abrazo y camino hacia la cama, acostándose nuevamente apretando la almohada como la vez anterior, suspirando audiblemente, por un momento tuvo miedo de volver a llorar.

Usagi camino hasta él y revolvió sus cabellos de esa manera tan típica en el, haría todo por hacer que su amado no volviera a sentirse triste, tomo su mano, levantándolo nuevamente y comenzando a caminar en una dirección que no le agradaba en lo mas mínimo a Misaki.

- Bañémonos juntos - Dijo sonriendo el mayor de los dos.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡No, no quiero! - Usagi lo tomo en brazos para que no se resistiera. - ¡Suéltame pervertido! -

- Después del baño te soltare - Rio.

Empezaron a deshacerse de sus ropas, o más bien, Usagi se deshacía de su ropa y la de Misaki, no sin antes llenar la tina con agua caliente y mucha, mucha espuma.

Se metieron juntos al agua, el color de la cara de Misaki bien podría compararse como el de una manzana. El de cabellos cenizos le rodeaba con sus brazos, pegándolo a su cuerpo, recargando su cabeza contra el hombro del muchacho quien buscaba una posición cómoda para sentarse, si iba a extra ahí por lo meros estaría a gusto.

- Misaki, te quiero -Susurro a su oído.

- "Detesto que susurre a mi oído" - Se recostó sobre el pecho del mayor. - "Pero no quiero que deje de hacerlo" - Cerro sus ojos, con su mano saco un poco de espuma, jugando con ella, dándole forma, como si de arcilla se tratara.

- ¿Que haces? - Pregunto curioso el mayor, mirando los dedos de du pequeño amante delineando la blanca espuma.

- No lo sé, desde niño me gusta jugar con la espuma del agua -

Acaricio desde los codos hasta llegar a sus manos. - Dicen que si haces alguna cosa en especial durante el embarazo, el niño tendrá una preferencia a esas actividades -

- Quizás sea escritor como tu - Dejo salir una risilla y cerro sus ojos.

Y continuaron ahí un largo rato hablando de cosas no muy importantes y Misaki tenía que admitir que, tan solo un poquitito, le estaba gustando ese baño.

Continuara

Mitsuki: No quede satisfecha òwò

Mit: No, es muy corto, solo 4 miseras hojas de word

Suki: -w-

Mitsuki: El proximo sera mas largo, mucho mas largo muajaja OwO

Suki: Hasta la proxima -w-


	5. Bajo las sabanas

La noche cubría por completo la habitación, muy apenas una ligera luz de alguna lámpara que estaba lejos de ellos emitía su luz. Entre las paredes de la lujosa habitación se veía a un par de amantes sobre la cama.

Estaban cubiertos por una sabana, porque apenas salieron del "relajante" baño de burbujas, Usagi lo tiro sobre la cama y se acomodo, para poder quedar en una posición parecida a la que tenían en la bañera. Aunque le agradaba que el de ojos morados no intentara nada… adecuado para su estado, aunque no sabía cuánto tiempo haría esto.

La vista nocturna desde la ventada del hotel era hermosa para el castaño, "Romántica" como una vez había escuchado decir a Isaka-san cuando había obligado a Usagi-san a asistir a una de las fiestas de la editorial. Pero, parecía estar cansado…ido.

- ¿Todo bien?- La voz grave del escritor resonó en la silenciosa habitación.

- Estaba pensando –

- ¿En qué? –

- En el porqué no me había embarazado antes, digo, ya tenemos mucho tiempo haciendo "eso" – Dijo algo sonrojado por lo que había dicho.

- Haa – Algo se encendió en la cabeza del castaño.

- ¿Tu sabes? – Lo volteo a ver.

- ¿Quieres saber? – Misaki asintió. – Escucha… - Lo obligo a girarse y sujeto sus manos, besándolas con cariño. - … realmente no quiero que te alteres –

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ocurre algo? – Se puso nervioso.

- Tranquilízate… - Acaricio sus mejillas. – Tú si te habías embarazado antes –

- ¿Qu-que? – Sintió todo su cuerpo tensarse.

- YO también tenía esa suda… - Dijo después de un suspiro. - … y le pregunte al doctor…tu si te habías embarazado antes pero tu cuerpo no soportaba y… - Bajo la mirada, se sentía mal al decirle eso a Misaki. - …para evitar algún problema… tú… tú abortaste varias veces -

- N-no es verdad ¿Cierto? – Unas lágrimas se formaron en sus ojos verdes. - ¿Por qué? ¡¿Y si le pasa lo mismo a…? –

- ¡No lo digas! – No pudo evitar gritar. – Por eso te dieron los medicamentos, porque supimos a tiempo…no le pasara nada a nuestro hijo – Lo abrazo con fuerza, tratando de reconfortarlo cuando el muchacho comenzó a sollozar. – Yo voy a cuidarte, a los dos… te prometo que no volverá a pasar de nuevo –

- Perdí… -Lo callo con un beso, ese mágico hechizo que conocía desde que era niño y que a pesar de que sabía que era un juego de niños, sabía que con Misaki funcionaba perfectamente.

- No tienes que pedir disculpas de algo que no eres culpable –

Lo abrazo con mayor fuerza, y lo atrajo hasta él, le hizo recostarse en su pecho de manera cariñosa, podía sentir que el universitario aun lloraba, sintió un hueco en su pecho, odiaba verlo llorar.

Lo recostó con mucho cuidado sobre la cama y lo cubrió con mucho cariño, se recostó a un lado de él y le paso la punta de los dedos por ante brazo, produciéndole cosquillas, sonrió un poco, solo un poco.

Usagi noto su decaído comportamiento y busco hablar de algo que lo animara.

- ¿Tienes una idea de quien quieres que sea el padrino? –

- Emm, no realmente… ¿Tu si? –

- Si, pero quería preguntarte primero – Recorrió todo su brazo, produciéndole escalofríos.

- ¿Quién… o quiénes? –

- Tu lo conoces – Le dio un beso en la frente.

- ¿Yo? –

- Es un amigo de la infancia….su nombre es Kamijou Hiroki –

- ¡¿Kamijou-sensei? – El solo recordar ese nombre le producía escalofríos al embarazado, recordando las veces en las que se había tenido que agachas para que ningunos de los libros que lanzaba tocara a su bebe.

- ¿Te molesta? – Le acaricio la nuca.

- Bueno…yo solo lo conozco como profesor y, bueno, no se –

- Te diré algo, su pareja también se hace cargo de tu caso –

- ¿He? ¿La doctora? –

- No - ¿No? Ella era la única mujer, entonces su cerebro comenzó a relacionar.

Usami Akihiko…su amigo de infancia…seguía siendo su amigo…no podía ser una persona normal…y no era una persona normal, pero, si sus conjeturas eran correctas…

- ¿el do…doctor Kusama? – Solo miro su sonrisa. El profesor mas terrorífico de la universidad M, era… ¿Homo? Y más extraño aun ¿Era pareja de la persona más amable que conocía después de Usagi-san? ¿El mismo que se hacía cargo de su embarazo?

- El problema es que quiera aceptar – Comento al ver que el amor de su vida se había quedado callado. - ¿Qué te parece? –

- Esta bien…bueno…sí, creo que está bien –

- ¿Seguro? – Seguía mimándolo.

- Si tú confías plenamente en el, yo también "Creo" – Lo último se lo guardo para sí mismo

Lo abrazo fuertemente, si, el era la persona indicado y con cada día que pasaba le quedaba más claro que Misaki era único y que jamás lo dejaría ir.

- Bien…me voy –

- ¿A dónde? – Le pregunto sorprendido.

- A dormir con el bebe – Se recostó cerca de su vientre y se cubrió con las sabanas, Misaki con la sonrisa más dulce del mundo le siguió el juego y cerro sus ojos… Usagi iba a ser un buen padre.

Ya a mitad de la noche el castaño despertó de golpe ¿Kamijou-sensei sabia de su relación con Usagi-san?

Mitsuki: El problema de Misaki se puede entender mejor si leen este articulo /parent/en_espanol/medicos/miscarriage_#

Suki: La verdad es bastante interesante

Mit: Bueno, esperamos sus comentarios y/o criticas

Mitsuki: Sean muy felices en estas fiestas, y que se la pasen bien con sus familias y que jamas pasen por los problemas que me pasan a su servidora, Gracias por leer mis historias ^^


	6. Estres

Las semanas seguían pasando, Misaki iba a cumplir los dos cuatro meses y con eso Usagi tenía muchas más preocupaciones, pero, otra cosa que le sorprendía y preocupaba era que sus familiares no sabían del asunto, o eso creía él.

Lo cierto era que Misaki ya había visto a Haruhiko varias veces, pero siempre había logrado evitarlo, saliendo sano y salvo en casi todas las ocasiones, además, cada día se preocupaba mas por su bebe y pensaba muy seriamente en dejar la universidad un tiempo, pero aun era muy pronto y sería muy sospechoso, la mayoría de sus compañeros de clase ya estaban comenzando a sospechar de su "aumento de peso".

Por ahora era fin de semana y se merecía un descanso de todo, excepto de Usagi-san, claro está.

Era un domingo normal, hacía lo de siempre, Misaki con su espíritu trabajador no podía estarse quieto por lo que limpiaba las habitaciones de la casa y pensaba en lo que haría de comer para la cena, pero por alguna razón sentía que algo malo iba a pasar, de hecho, tenía esa extraña sensación desde hace tres días, pero esa tarde la sensación era más fuerte.

_Iba caminando por la calle, se había despedido de Sumi-sempai una calles atrás y ahora caminaba solo, el sol empezaba a ocultarse haciendo que el cielo se tornara de esos colores que le gustaban tanto, naranja, amarillo y un toque de lila, sabía bien que no tenia buen ojo para las obras de arte pero a cualquiera le gustaba esa vista. La acera como siempre estaba transitada por personas que iban pensando en sus propios asuntos y el área asfáltica era transitada por autos, como siempre. Cuando giro en una de las calles casi tropezó con alguien, pero para su buena suerte logro detenerse a tiempo y evitar un accidente._

_- Takahashi-kun – Se encontró con el padre de Usagi y ahí supo que su buena suerte se había acabado._

_Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que lo vio, de hecho, desde que acepto la relación que tenia con su hijo, no contaban las veces en las que se encontraban en la editorial._

_- Haa… buenas tardes – Dijo nervioso ante la casi omnipotente presencia._

_- Cuanto tiempo Takahashi-kun, aun tenemos pendiente nuestra plática sobre tallados de oso –_

_Misaki sintió unas gotas de sudor bajar por su nuca, mientras sentía más nervios que nunca._

_- Lamento decirle que en estos momentos no pudo – Usami padre hizo una expresión de sorpresa, a lo que Misaki deseo aclarar sus razones. – Haa…es que… Akihiko-san se preocupa si llego muy tarde y voy algo retrasado_

_- Ya veo, entonces será la próxima vez que nos veamos, con permiso_

_Sintió un alivio cuando empezó a caminar nuevamente, dando gracias a dios de que pronto llegaría a casa para poder relajarse unos momentos._

_Un auto se detuvo a su lado, al sentir curiosidad miro quien era el dueño y un aura negra lo rodeo mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba._

_- "No, otras vez no"_

_- Misaki – Pronuncio fríamente bajando del auto y colocándose frente al nervioso castaño._

_Lo único que el de ojo verdes deseo fue salir corriendo de ahí, pero la cercanía y fría mirada le impedían moverse, si Usagi-san, por cualquier razón los veía, lo más seguro es que se enojaría y habría un problema._

_- Haruhiko-san compromiso – Trato de pasar a su lado pero lo sostuvo fuertemente del brazo._

_- ¿Huyes de mi? – Pronuncio, siempre con ese rostro calmado, sin emoción alguna._

_- No estoy huyendo, llego tarde a casa – Trato de no forcejear para no llamar la atención, pues estaban en la calle. Haruhiko camino hasta unas macetas de asfalto, donde hizo que Misaki se sentara._

_- Ha…Haruhiko-san… - Quería irse de ahí._

_- ¿Aun sigues con Akihiko? – Las mejillas del de ojos verdes se pintaron de rosa mientras asentía suavemente. - ¿Por qué?_

_- Hamm…bueno, porque…ha…yo voy tener un bebe…y Akihiko-san…y… - Paro cuando vio la expresión de asombro en el pelinegro._

_- ¿Dijiste…un bebe?_

_El tono rosa se hizo carmín, permitiendo que fuera suavemente notable. Se levanto y se fue lo más rápido posible, solo quería llegar con Usagi-san, rápido, pronto._

_Dos días habían pasado desde ese encuentro y no podía evitar sentirse observado. Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que era paranoia suya._

_Volvía de la universidad, estaba agitado de tanto estudio, además de que prefería rodear la multitud a pasar entre ella, podría ser muy peligroso para su bebe y hacer eso le hacía recorrer el doble de lo que antes caminaba, aunque, los doctores le habían dicho que era bueno que caminara._

_Seguía caminado, el mismo recorrido de siempre, si en algún momento la calle estuviera sola sabia que podría caminar ahí con los ojos cerrados._

_Alguien le tomo del hombro, causando que diera un brinquito en el piso, casi logrando que sus cabellos se pusieran en punta. Cuando se giro a ver quién era se encontró nuevamente a Haruhiko._

_- Haruhiko-san… - Sintió una molestia. - No quiero ser grosero, pero me siento un poco incomodo_

_- ¿Es cierto? – Le miraba fijamente, el castaño sintió miedo, muchísimo miedo - ¿Tendrás un hijo con Akihiko?_

_- ¿Por qué mentiría con algo así? – Le miro a los ojos ligeramente enojado._

_Haruhiko lo tomo de los hombros con fuerza. – El será el culpable… – Misaki abrió sus ojos asuntado de sus palabras. - …de que tu y Akihiko se separen… - Hizo una pausa. - …y sé que terminaras escogiéndome -_

_Le soltó suavemente, la mirada del universitario estaba llena de confusión, duda y miedo. Miro como el mayor se iba, poso sus manos en su vientre, apretando y con la más pura intención de proteger al ser que estaba viviendo dentro suyo*._

Se sentó en el sillón, no se sentía bien, sentía el cuerpo pesado. Volvió a acariciar su vientre, no iba a permitirle a nadie que le hicieran daño a su bebe.

Escucho como Usagi-san bajaba, no podía permitirse que se diera cuenta de lo mal que se sentía. Tomo al Suzuki-san que estaba a su lado y acomodo su listón. Lo abrazo con fuerza cuando Usagi-san se sentó a su lado, tratando de descargar su nerviosismo.

- ¿Terminaste tu trabajo?

- S, ahora ya puedo estar contigo – Lo empujo contra el sillón, sellando sus labios y sujetando sus manos por sobre su cabeza. Trato de zafarse en un intento fallido, el beso comenzaba a tomar pasión y la falta de oxigeno se hizo presente.

Se separaron, el castaño giro un poco su cabeza, tratando de no verlo a la cara. Usagi le tomo de la barbilla y roso sus labios nuevamente, pero sin ser brusco, separándose casi inmediatamente.

- Tengo que hacer la comida – Le dijo suavemente.

- Y yo tengo una mejor idea, hoy saldremos a comer afuera – Sentencio, y Usagi siendo ese hombre tan testarudo obligo que se hiciera todo a su gusto, saliendo el lo que solía llamar una cita.

Prefirieron caminar, el otoño se acercaba poco a poco y se notaba en el cambio del clima, el color que iban tomando las hojas de los árboles y que el día se hacía más corto.

Iban en completa paz caminando por la calle, se detenían cuando el semáforo marcaba el rojo. El sol brillaba y el cielo estaba con algunas nubes. Fueron a un lugar tranquilo en donde pudieran estar solo y sin molestias.

La comida transcurrió rápido, hablando de algunas cosas sin sentido de lo que habían hecho en el día, algunas sonrisas, risas y por supuesto, sonrojos por parte del menor.

Una vez que terminaron, pagaron la cuenta, o más bien, Usagi la pago; caminaron hasta la salida del restauran, ligeramente lujoso. Todo bien, hasta que…

- Akihiko, Chibi-tan – Por la calle iban caminando Isaka que a pesar de ser su día de descanso, iba junto a su secretario Asahina y para mal, con Haruhiko.

- Muchos encuentros ¿No Misaki? – Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante esa aclaración y Misaki más que todos, trago saliva y miro al escritor quien lo tomo del brazo y siguió caminando, ignorado a los otros tres, dos de ellos, aun sorprendido.

- Raichiryuo-sama – Dijo suavemente Kaoru.

- Ser mejor no meternos – Comento al ver como su amigo de infancia comenzaba a caminar.

Por su parte, Usami Akihiko iba en silencio, caminando unos pasos más delante del Takahashi. Cuando llegaron a casa no pudo aguantar más y tomo Misaki por la cintura y lo beso de manera posesiva, de esa manera ya tan conocida del muchacho, posesiva y celosa.

- ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? – Estaba enojado, se notaba en su voz.

- … - Guardo silencio, no levantaba la cabeza. - …porque…yo sabía que te enojarías – Los nervios lo invadían –

No se dijo nada mas, el artista lo brazo con fuerza al notar lagrimas de miedo en los ojos de su adoración, ahora solo le importaba que estuviera con él, pero ahora lo iba que tener más vigilado.

- ¿Y a ti que te pasa? – En la universidad, el profesor asistente Kamijou Hiroki hablaba con el escritor quien leía uno de los muchos libros que tenía el primero.

- ¿He? – Levanto la mirada del libro.

- Pues siempre hablas de algo y hoy no

- Es Misaki

- ¿He? ¿Takahashi-kun?... ¿Acaso tu hermano sigue tras de el?

- No estoy seguro… - El de mirada café tomaba de su tasa dispuesto a beber. - …y ahora que esta embarazado…

Escupió el café que estaba bebiendo. - ¡Embarazado! – Parecía que iba a darle un ataque de histeria, miro acusadoramente a su amigo de infancia.

- ¿No te había dicho? – Dijo muy tranquilamente, acostumbrado a ver a Hiroki así. – Total…es peligroso

- ¿Y qué harás? – Un poco más tranquilo Oni no Kamijou volvió a beber de su tasa, rezando por que no le diera un nuevo susto.

- No lo sé… por ahora, solo quiero que este seguro

Miro seriamente al de cabellos cenizos y sonrió, ni con Takahiro se comportaba así, por lo que creyó que era realmente correspondido por su alumno.

- Si necesitas ayuda con algo, puedes decírmelo – Le sonrió.

Usagi lo miro y correspondió la sonrisa. – De hecho hay algo que quiero pedirte –

Y en esa pequeña oficina los dos hablaron del tema del apadrinamiento.


	7. Tras los arbustos

El silencio reinaba en esos momentos, estaba solo debido a que Misaki se había ido a la universidad. No iba a negarlo, las cosas ya no andaban tan bien como antes, si, estaba enojado, aun no entendía el porqué Misaki no le había dicho que se había encontrado con Haruhiko, eso, definitivamente, era lo que más le molestaba.

Se acerco a la ventana, recargándose contra una de las paredes, dio un suspiro, sería mejor que hablara con él, esa tarde estaba bien y todo se arreglaría como siempre, con una adorable Misaki debajo del.

Escucho la puerta abrirse de golpe y la voz de Aikawa retumbo en el silencio. Era hora de entregar el manuscrito.

Iba rumbo a la sala de profesores. Kamijou-sensei, después de que termino la clase, le había pedido que entregara un libro a Miyagi-sensei, pareciera que tenía prisa en irse.

Caminaba por el pasillo semi-vacio del edificio rumbo al dichoso salón, cuando escucho algo parecido a una discusión, el sonido de una puerta cerrándose fuertemente y por ultimo pasos que se alejaban. Se sorprendió mucho, sobre todo porque Miyagi-sensei era un profesor muy calmado y querido por muchos alumnos.

Se acerco silenciosamente a la puerta y golpeo suavemente con los nudillos la dura superficie.

-Adelante – Recibió el permiso. Abrió la puerta con cuidado encontrándose de frente con el profesor Miyagi sentado fumando, este apago su cigarrillo tapidamente al verlo.

- Em…Miyagi-sensei, Kamijou-sensei me pidió que le entregara este libro –

- A, si – Tomo el libro. – Gracias –

- Permiso- Hizo una ligera reverencia y salió. Faltaban unos minutos para que empezara la siguiente clase y Sumi-sempai se había desaparecido. Aun se preguntaba qué era lo que pasaba por su cabeza.

Salió a los jardines, un poco de aire no le haría daño. Escucho un leve sollozo entre los árboles, sin duda alguien se encontraba llorando. Camino rumbo a una banca cercana debido a que no volvió a escuchar nada más.

Se sentó dando un leve suspiro. – Cada día me cansas más –. Le hablo a su bebe, pasando su mano por su vientre y sonriendo suavemente. Sabía bien que aun no podía escucharle, no aun, pero le hacía sentir más tranquilo. – Me pregunto, si Usagi-san sigue enojado –. Escucho otra vez el sonido, se levanto y miro el ligero movimiento de las hojas de unos arbustos cercanos. Misaki muy curiosos se acerco y miro que, recargado contra un árbol, se encontraba un muchacho rubio de ojos azules, por el color rojo que tenían sus ojos y los caminos húmedos que se hallaban en su rostro se dio fácilmente cuenta de que había estado llorando, y por un muy largo rato.

El de ojos verdes, un poco dudoso, se acerco hasta llegar a un lado del joven, era quizás unos años más joven.

- Esto –Sintió un escalofrió cuando esos ojos le miraron, se podría decir, de una manera bastante asesina. - … ¿Estas bien?

- Si – Dijo fríamente, limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas de la camisa. Misaki no se quedo muy tranquilo, así que se le acerco un poco más al ver que no era peligroso.

- ¿Me puedo sentar? – El rubio asintió con la cabeza. Dirigió sus ojos grisáceos al castaño y el, siendo tan observador como era, logro detectar un bulto que trataba de esconder tras su chamarra.

- ¿Te descuidas mucho? – Pregunto pasivo y tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando del clima.

- "Que sincero es" – Una gota bien grande de sudor bajo por su cabeza. – Digamos que lo hago en contra de mi voluntad, por cierto, soy Takahashi Misaki – Le sonrió.

- Mi nombre es Takatsuki Shinobu

- ¿Eh? ¿Takatsuki?... ¿De casualidad eres familiar del director de la universidad Mitsuhashi?

- Su hijo

- Ya veo – Lo dijo lo más tranquilo posible, eso realmente lo había sorprendido, nunca lo había visto por ese lugar y cualquiera pensaría que, si su padre es el director, estaría estudiando ahí.

- ¿Estudias aquí? – Pregunto con el propósito de iniciar una conversación.

- No, pero pienso hacer el examen

Recordó que tenía que llegar a clases y probablemente faltaba poco para que comenzara.

- Perdón… me tengo que ir – Se levanto con mucho cuidado.

- sí, yo también – Hizo una pausa pensando en cómo despedirse. – Sigo creyendo que te descuidas

- ¡Ya te dije que no lo hago por voluntad! – Volvió a protestar.

- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso eres como las mujeres que tienen que aumentar de peso durante el embarazo?

Al escuchar esa respuesta Misaki se sonrojo hasta el cabello y no supo que decir. Fue salvado por el timbre (?)Y se tuvieron que despedir.

Shinobu se giro antes de seguir su camino y miro al joven entrar al edificio. Negó con la cabeza, provocando que su cabello se moviera de un lado a otro. ¿Cómo iba a estar un hombre embarazado?

- ¿Ocurre algo Hiro-san? – Pregunto un amable Nowaki caminando a un lado de un pensativo Hiroki.

- No, nada – Contesto secamente. Evito esos ojos azules que lo miraban, curiosos, sabía bien que el descubría todas y cada una de sus mentiras. – No te diré… es un asunto personal –

- ¿Suyo? –Se le acerco peligrosamente.

- No, de Akihiko ¡Y confórmate con eso baka!

- Esta bien, Hiro-san – La dulce sonrisa que le envió hizo que se pusiera completamente rojo, por lo que agacho la cabeza. Y simplemente, siguieron caminando.

Entro a la casa. Lo primero que quería hacer era ponerse una ropa mas cómoda y comenzar a hacer la comida, hacer sus deberes e irse a dormir.

Subió las escaleras, seguramente Usagi-san se hallaba trabajando en el estudio. Sus ojos verdes bajaron. Últimamente las cosas iban mal, casi no hablaban y se notaba fácilmente la tención que se había formado.

Entro a la habitación, camino hasta su armario de donde saco un pantalón de mezclilla, después se dirigió a la cómoda, de donde saco una camisa azul de algodón. Mientras se cambiaba de ropa pensaba en lo que prepararía esa noche de cenar; se dio una última mirada en el espejo y salió. Abajo, en la sala, se encontró con Usagi, quien lo miraba. Usagi se levanto de donde estaba y camino hacia el, quedando frente a frente; tomo suavemente su rostro con su mano izquierda y con su brazo derecho le rodeo firmemente, pero sin ser brusco. Pego sus cuerpos lentamente y le miro a los ojos, solo para después poder besarlo, de una manera cálida, tranquila, con amor; con sus lenguas tocándose muy levemente. Misaki se sonrojo y con vergüenza llevo sus manos al cuello de Usagi, quien empezaba a empujarlo contra el sillón en que antaño se hallaba sentado.

El beso poco a poco comenzó a volverse más apasionado y las manos comenzaban a acariciar la piel que tenían a su alcance. Misaki se acomodo separando sus piernas; empezaron a deshacerse de su ropa sin dejar de mirarse con esa mezcla de amor y pasión que ambos despertaban.

La tarde paso rápido entre besos y caricias. En esos momentos se hallaban recostados sobre el sillón, lentamente se levantaron recogiendo sus ropas que habían quedado regadas a un lado del sillón.

Usagi se puso su pantalón, al igual que Misaki, pero el primero no permitió que este se pusiera su camisa. Lo cargo con cuidado y empezó a subir las escaleras.

- U-Usagi-san ¡Bájame!

- Te quiero

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y deposito a Misaki en la cama, lentamente se sentó a su lado, pasando una de sus manos por los cabellos de su amante.

- ¿Usagi-san?... ¿Estas bien?

- Te quiero mucho

- Eem…yo… - Un pequeño sonrojo surgió de sus mejillas. Desvió la mirada. Akihiko no puedo evitar sonreír ante esa vista, totalmente nervioso y el sonrojo aumentando aun rojo intenso. Misaki se levanto un poco y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Cerro lo ojos con mucha fuerza, evitando cualquier contacto con su amante. Tenía en mente una idea de lo que pasaba por su mente "Cada vez más se acerca a los labios"

- Te lo dije una vez, eres tan lindo, pero creo que ahora eres mas – Junto su frente con la de él, sonriendo. Misaki se sonrojo con intensidad y dio un pequeño bostezo. Tenía sueño. Usagi entendió el mensaje y le cubrió con las sabanas, no sin antes quitarle los pantalones, se quedo un momento más junto a su pequeño amante, admirando sus delicados rasgos y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba igual de dormido que su amor.

No pasaban de las 10 de la noche, habían hablado y las cosas se habían tranquilizado, por lo menos un poco.

- Ya está todo listo – Aviso Usagi al muchacho, quien leía un libro sentado en el sillón.

- ¿Qué? – Levanto un poco la vista, cerrando el libro y dejando un separador en la página donde se había quedado leyendo.

- Tienes cita mañana con el medico

- mmm… está bien

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Dijo mientras se servía una taza de café.

- Nada, estaba pensando… en uno de los doctores que se hace cargo de mi caso

- ¿A si? – Pudo distinguir perfectamente el tono celoso de su pareja.

- Sí, estoy seguro de que lo he visto en otra parte – Dijo en un tono nervioso, sintiendo la mirada de Usagi. – Pero… ¿Cuándo es?

- Mañana en la tarde

- Vendrás ¿cierto? – Giro un poco para mirarlo.

- Por supuesto

Misaki sobrio para sí y se volvió a su posición original.

Continuara

Mitsuki: Hola! (Risa)

Mit: ¡Hasta que actualizas!

Mitsuki: ^^U

Suki: La escuela y la falta de tiempo nos llevan a esto, lo sentimos.

Mitsuki: Y cuando entremos a la universidad sera peor ._. pero lo importante es que sigo con el fic

Mit: Bien, ademas queremos hacerles una preguntita

Suki: ¿Que nombre prefieren para el pequeño retoño de esta pareja? Natsuhiko o Asaki

Mitsuki: es que les tenemos una sorpresita ewe...(Se aclara la garganta) Bien, hasta el siguiente capitulo :D


	8. Ultrasonido

eEl sonido de los altavoces resonaba en ese silencioso lugar. Iba vestido completamente de blanco, resaltando su camisa negra; estaba ansioso por empezar su turno, le habían asignado para ayudar en un nuevo caso. La doctora que les "comandaba" le había dicho que era un caso interesante y que aprendería muchas cosas. Además, si todo salía bien, tendría un mayor prestigio en su área. He ahí de que estuviera tan feliz y emocionado, tenían mucha confianza en él, sería un gran médico pediatra y lograría estar al mismo nivel de Hiro-san.

- Nowaki-kun – Una voz hizo que detuviera su caminar.

- Miyuki-san - Una mujer se posiciono a su lado. Su cabello era corto, muy corto y de color negro, con algunos destellos blancos. No era muy mayor, pero no cavia duda de que tenía sus años, pero aun así, conservaba una energía que Nowaki admiraba. Acomodo sus gafas con un movimiento y tomo con tranquilidad las carpetas que una enfermera le tendía.

- ¿Estas listo?

- Si, por supuesto, algo nervioso – La mujer le sonrió. Miyuki era un médico al que habían llamado especialmente para ese caso. Era inteligente y tenía la capacidad de liderazgo que se necesitaba.

- Muchacho, este será un gran paso para tu carrera de pediatra. – leyó rápidamente la información que tenía en las manos. – Casos como este no son comunes.

- ¿Por qué? – Metió sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su bata.

- Los humanos evolucionan, poco a poco, las especies buscan la supervivencia. Probablemente esto será producto de la disminución del tamaño del cromosoma masculino* - Sentencio cerrando las carpetas.

- … ¿A qué hora es la cita?

- A las 6:30, prepárate.

Miyuki desapareció tras una puerta dejando solo al médico. Un embarazo, era la primera vez que trabajaba con un niño tan pequeño y eso le ponía aun más nervioso, un bebe necesitaba muchos cuidados y más en ese caso.

Atravesó un pasillo largo lleno de ventanales, de un momento a otro, parecía que había llegado a un lugar completamente diferente. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un agradable azul pastel. Además, había plasmados flores rosas, conejos aves, pollitos, y paisajes infantiles. Si, el adoraba el área infantil, últimamente el área estaba…menos llena, y eso le causaba felicidad, pues eso significaba que los niños estaban en buen estado de salud, y los que estaban ahí, daba lo mejor de sí para que pronto salieran de ahí. Apenas entro al área donde dormían, los niños se le lanzaron encima.

Estuvo jugando un rato con los niños hasta que por accidente miro el reloj de su muñeca y se dio cuenta de que apenas tenía tiempo de llegar al consultorio.

Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para dejar a los niños calmados y que no le siguieran como le había pasado en un par de ocasiones.

Camino a paso rápido llamando la atención de más de una persona y en cuanto llego a los consultorios de maternidad diviso a una persona hablando por teléfono, cosa normal en esos lugares, en cuando se acerco logro ver que era su archí-enemigo* Usami Akihiko hablando por teléfono con SU Hiro-san ¿Cómo los supo? Fácil, había pronunciado perfectamente el nombre de Hiroki.

Le saludo con una sonrisa, muy propio en él y entro dentro de la estancia. Lo primero que vio fue a la doctora hablando con la futura ma… padre. Tomo lugar a un lado de la doctora, instantes después entro el escritor, sentándose a un lado del joven castaño cuyo nombre aun se le olvidaba.

Cuando vio como tomaba las manos del joven su cerebro empezó a relacionar todo, el porqué estaña ahí, por que tomaba su mano.

Primero que nada, si estaba ahí, era porque tenía que estar relacionado con el paciente, y claramente no eran familia, si se tomaba esas libertades, solo podía significar que era el padre de la criatura y si él era el padre de la criatura significaba que ya no tenía absolutamente nada con Hiro-san.

- ki-kun…waki-kun… ¡Nowaki-kun! – Un grito lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento… ¿Qué decía?

- Que vamos a pasar a hacer el ultra sonido.

- Bien…permítanme guiarlos.

Salieron del consultorio, Misaki estaba nervioso, ya habían pasado cuatro meses, tiempo suficiente para saber el sexo del bebe, por alguna extraña razón, tenia muchísimas ganas de que fuera una niña, pero Usagi, no solo se lo dijo, se lo afirmo, que iba a ser un niño.

Bajo la mirada, observando sus propios pasos, tan solo faltaban cinco meses para que naciera, en los últimos cuatro no había sabido nada de su hermano, ni una solo señal de existencia, había veces en las que deseaba tomar el teléfono y llamar a casa de Takahiro, pero no se atrevía. Aun recordaba esa mirada de odio hacia Usagi, la manera en la que le reprocho el haber salido con su amigo de toda la vida, ¡El tener un hijo de él!

Cuando volvió a la realidad ya estaban dentro de un consultorio diferente, con una serie de aparatos diferentes, Usagi le ayudo a acomodarse en una camilla, retirándole el cabello de la frente para dejarle un beso en esta. La doctora llego momentos después.

- Bien, Misaki-san, ¿Esta listo para ver perfectamente a su bebe? – La mujer le sonrió cálidamente.

- … - Misaki le sonrió.

- Muy bien, Nowaki-kun, presta atención.

Usagi frunció ligeramente el entrecejo, preferiría que nadie estuviera además de él y la doctora, sabía bien que él era la pareja de Hiroki, pero no por eso iba a permitir que mirara con tanta naturalidad a Misaki. Miro como la doctora le levantaba la camisa y le abría el pantalón bajándolo un poco, Misaki apretó su mano debido al nerviosismo, apretó los ojos.

- No se preocupe, Misaki-san, no es la primera vez que hacemos esto… - Saco un tubo y lo presiono ligeramente, dejando una buena cantidad de gel sobre el abdomen, ya débilmente abultado. - … además, le tengo una grata sorpresa.

- ¿Sorpresa? – Usagi acariciaba los dedos de la mano del castaño.

- ¿Desean escucharlo…o escucharla?

- Si – La voz de Misaki se escucho ansiosa, emocionada, y sus ojos brillaban de manera única.

La doctora saco un instrumento y empezó a moverlo alrededor de su vientre, ambos miraron la pantalla, se distinguía claramente la forma del bebe, Usagi quería saber que era, un príncipe o una princesa*.

- ¿Están listos? – Los futuros padres asintieron embobados.

La doctora saco una especie de micrófono pequeño, Misaki miro como la doctora encendía algo y de repente se escucho, Nowaki puso una expresión de asombro, era la primera vez que presenciaba eso y no iba a negar que estaba emocionado.

Era un sonido acelerado y raro… pero tan hermoso al mismo tiempo, Misaki apretó la mano de Usagi, emocionado, tan feliz. Sintió como se agachaba y le besaba ligeramente en los labios.

- Su corazón suena muy bien – Rio la mujer. – Sera un bebe saludable.

- ¿Por qué suena así? – La voz grave del escritor resonó en la habitación.

- Bueno… hace…. ¿Cómo explicarlo? Podría decirse que hace eco dentro de la placenta… ahora… ¿Desean saber si será niño o niña?

- Si – Akihiko sonrió, eran pocas las veces en las que podía ver a Misaki actuando de esa manera.

La doctora siguió moviendo el aparato por todo su vientre, ambos no podían apartar la mirada del monitor. La doctora soltó una suave risa. El bebe se movía de lado a lado.

- Parece… que será un niño tímido… - Efectivamente, el bebe se movió como si tratara de impedir que miraran "sus partes nobles". – Valla, parece que se rindió.

- Jum – Escucho Misaki, miro con reproche al escritor que le miraba burlonamente. – Me recuerda a alguien.

- Valla, valla… muchas felicidades, será niño.

Usagi se agacho y le beso cálidamente los labios. – Te lo dije.

- … - Por primera vez Misaki no dijo nada, simplemente se sonrojo y sonrió, de manera dulce y asintió. Un niño… un… un pequeño príncipe.

La doctora reviso las pequeñas extremidades. Avisándoles que no se percibía problema alguno, pero que aun así, Misaki siguiera tomando los medicamentos, para controlar cualquier problema que pudiera ocurrir en algún momento.

Limpio con pañuelos desechables los restos del gel y sin más Misaki se levanto, Usagi le rodeo con un brazo la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Bien, ¿Les parece si la siguiente cita en dentro de dos semanas?

- Claro que no…

- Misaki-san, debo pedirle que deje de asistir a la escuela, aunque no hay problema con el bebe, es mejor no arriesgarse, yo sé bien como son los universitarios – Una risilla salió de sus labios.

- Esta bien, si usted cree que es lo mejor, no me queda otra opción.

- Además, como ya les había dicho, hace mucho puede escucharlos, ¿Han hablado con él?

- Usagi-san lo hace todo el tiempo.

- jaja, me alegra que tengan un nombre para el pequeño… Usami Asaki… suena bien…

- ¿Usami? ¿No puede ser Takahashi Asaki? – Hizo algo parecido a un puchero.

- No… - Le contesto secamente Usagi. – Después de todo, tú también serás parte del clan Usami.

El comentario hizo que el cuerpo del universitario se estremeciera, esa idea no le agradaba para nada, no quería sobre amarse a sí mismo.

Nowaki y Miyuki se despidieron amablemente y sin más los futuros padres salieron del hospital.

- Una pareja muy agradable ¿No? – La doctora analizaba las fotografías del ultrasonido. – Ja, es la primera vez que digo eso.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si, digo… yo, no tengo una clara posición sobre el tema de la homosexualidad – Se acomodo las gafas con un dedo. – Pero habiendo una criatura de por medio, no me pude negar.

- ¿Está en contra de este tipo de relaciones? – Nowaki le sonrió dulcemente, no era la primera vez que tocaba el tema.

- No precisamente…

- Yo lo soy – Dijo como si nada.

- ¡¿Qué?

- ¿Le molesta?

- No, no es eso Nowaki-kun.

- ¿Entonces?

- Bueno…es lo que algunas mujeres llamamos, "un desperdicio" – Rio alegremente.

- … - Nowaki simplemente sonrió. No cabía duda de que Miyuki tenía la juventud en el alma.

Continuara

Mitsuki: Ok, hasta aquí el capitulo

Suki: Ya entramos a la escuela o

Mit: Y nos traen *Chasquea los dedos* Ya merito haremos examen para la uní

Mitsuki: ¿Sabían que me voy para economía?

Suki: Sii, es que eres re coda xD

Mitsuki: ¬¬… mis queridas lectoras… las que me dejaron su msn para pasarles el pequeño extra… ¡No se ve! Pónganlo asi: m i t s u k i . n e k o . u c h i h a h o t m a i l . c o m bueno, ese es el mío, por si no se ve… busquen en mi perfil, agréguenme y se los paso ¿Oka?

Mit: ¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!

P.D.: El nombre de Asaki gano la encuesta… asi que, Usami Asaki será el nombre del pequeño.


	9. Conciencia

Mitsuki: Hola, hola a tods de nuevo! :D

Mit: Bueno, nos hallamos realmente felices porque por fin termino la escuela (:D)

Suki: Lo malo es que nos llevamos Matematicas a estraordinario

Mitsuki: Osease, reprobe (xD) Es que soy de mente debil.

Suki: Dejemos el tema en paz (^^) Bien, un agradecimiento a Ester.g.f. que nos dejo un review que nos alegro mucho

Mitsuki: Este capitulo te lo dedico a ti!, Y por su puesto, muchasa gracias a quienes enviaron sus "Story Alert" y "Autor alert"

Mit: Nos hacen sentir amadas QuQ bueno, sin nada mas que decir, dejamos el capitulo.

OwO

Un ligero golpe le obligo a abrir los ojos, giro un poco para ver el reloj 8:43 AM. Nuevamente un golpecillo le llamo la atención. Uno más fuerte le siguió, aun no podía describir lo maravilloso que era sentir como algo se movía de esa manera en su interior. Recordaba bien cuando Mahiro se movía en el vientre de Manami, como ella sonreía y ahora sabía bien el porqué. Ya quería verlo, poder sostenerlo entre sus brazos.

- Tiene una manera muy dulce de despertarte ¿Cierto? – No le sorprendía en absoluto el comentario de Usagi. Todos los días Asaki les recordaba que estaba ahí.

- Usagi-san… yo, ya quiero verlo.

- ¿Acaso crees que yo no? – Le paso una mano por el vientre. – Quiero poder consentirlo.

- Solo espero que no lo mal acostumbres.

- Para eso estarás tú ahí ¿No? Sabrás detenerme para no cumplir todos sus caprichos.

- No creo que mi presencia sea suficiente. – Le reprocho. – Anda, hay que levantarnos ya.

- ¿Por qué? Hoy, y en un buen tiempo, no iras a la universidad.

- ¿Acaso no tienes hambre?

- ¿Tu si? – Se sonrojo como respuesta. – Eso es bueno, Asaki necesita alimentarse bien.

Le obligo a ponerse boca arriba y se deslizo lentamente hacia abajo, le di un beso cerca del ombligo, ligeramente abultado y se quedo un momento disfrutando de la cálida temperatura de esa parte de su cuerpo.

- ¿Quieres algo en especial? – Misaki por fin estaba levantándose.

- No realimente, haz lo que desees – Le dio un beso en los labios.

Miro como se vestía, había cambiado la mayor parte de su guardarropa por obvias razones. No fue difícil encontrar ropa de maternidad que le quedara, después de todo tenia facciones andróginas bastante evidentes.

Cuando Misaki salió de la habitación se vistió rápidamente, casual, pero con la típica elegancia que le caracterizaba. Mientras bajaba las escaleras pensó nuevamente que él era el que debía estar cocinando, pero Misaki había armado un escándalo cuando lo propuso.

El agradable olor de la comida de Misaki inundo sus sentidos. Se recargo contra la cómoda de la cocina, observando cómo preparaba un omelet. Puso jamón y queso, un poco de pimienta y sal y lo doblo con cuidado. Le fascinaba ver la dedicación con la que cocinaba, no perdió de vista los movimientos que realizaba cuando coloco el omelet en un plato, sin derramar nada de los ingredientes, y como ponía un poco de arroz a un lado.

- Yo lo llevo – Hizo un ademan por tomar el plato.

- Cuidado, está caliente.

Se sentó en la mesa, ya acomodada, en medio una botella de jugo de naranja. No quería empezar a comer hasta que su pareja llegara, por lo que se entretuvo jugando con la cuchara, preguntándose por qué demonios era plana de abajo*.

Se sorprendió cuando el universitario piso una botella de kétchup en la mesa. Observo curioso cómo se sentaba y se sorprendió al ver el contenido de su plato.

Efectivamente era un omelet, pero había algo raro en el. Claramente se podía observar que dentro del huevo Misaki había introducido una rebana de pan. Hizo un pequeño mutis de asco cuando puso una exagerada cantidad de kétchup.

- Misaki.

- Mhn – Se llevo un trozo a la boca.

- ¿Realmente te vas a comer eso? – Comió de su propio plato, deleitándose con la esponjosa textura.

- Si, realmente tenía ganas de algo así… -Dijo con una sonrisa, a la cual, Akihiko no pudo evitar corresponder.

Desayunaron con tranquilidad, no podía evitar hacer comentarios sobre Asaki, la última semana había estado inquieto, moviéndose y sobre todo, pateando. Casi parecía saltar cuando Aikawa llegaba con Komashu y más aun con los mimos de la pelirroja.

Todo estaba tranquilo, habían recogido la cocina y el poco desorden que había en la casa, hasta que unos estridentes golpes resonaron en todo el lugar.

- ¡Primo!

Usagi miro con molestia la puerta, como si con ella pudiera eliminar a la persona que se atrevía a perturbar la paz de su hogar.

- ¿E…es Kaoruko-san? – Sudo frio el universitario.

- Ignórala – Bebió el jugo que había en su bazo.

- ¡Quiero saber si es verdad! – De alguna forma la chica logro abrir la puerta. Busco con la mirada a su objetivo. – Misaki ¿esperas un hijo?

Los colores se le subieron al universitario, no podía responder a la pregunta debido a los nervios. Era la primera vez que se lo preguntaba tan directamente, busco a apoyo en Usagi, quien ya se encontraba peleando con su prima por la forma en la que había irrumpido en su hogar.

- k-Kaoruko-san… - Todo su cuerpo se tenso cuando sintió la penetrante mirada de la joven. - …yo…si.

- Escucha, Misaki no puede alterarse ¿Entiendes eso? – Pronuncio el escritor molesto, empujando a la Usami fuera del departamento. Ella, en respuesta, siguió golpeando la puerta.

- ¡Usagi-san! Es tu prima, no puedes hacer eso.

- No quiero que se te acerque – Recargo todo su peso y aplico fuerza contra la puerta por si trataba de abrirla nuevamente.

- ¿Qué pude pasar? – Trato de acercarse.

- ¡Todo!

Lanzo un suspiro y fue a sentarse en el sillón, se llevo una mano al vientre, dejándola descansar ahí. Akihiko se le quedo viendo, de cierta manera Misaki se veía molesto. Se quito de la puerta, provocando que Kaoruko callera al piso, y camino hasta llegar a donde estaba su amante.

- ¿Pasa algo? – Le revolvió el cabello.

- No, es solo que… no sé, me siento raro.

- ¿Te duele algo?

- No, es solo, no sé.

- ¡Misaki! – Sin darse cuenta, Kaoruko se había sentado en el espacio libre. - ¿Cómo paso esto?

- ¿Ahora nos dirás que no sabes cómo se hacen los bebes? – Se burlo el Usami, causando que su familiar se sonrojara.

- ¡Calla! El problema es… bueno, eres un hombre.

- Es algo que ni yo entiendo – Pronuncio apagadamente Misaki. Provocando que los otros dos le miraran. – Perdón, es que tengo sueño.

- ¿Sueño? – Pronunciaron sincronizada mente.

- Si.

- ¿Quieres que te lleve a la habitación? – Negó suavemente. – Entonces descansa aquí.

Se levanto y jalo a Kaoruko, llevándosela con el. Subieron hasta el estudio del escritor. Una vez ahí la tensión disminuyo.

- ¿Está bien?

- Claro, solo se cansa más rápido, es normal.

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso tan tranquilo? – Le miro acusadoramente.

- Porque el doctor dijo que era normal, tiene cinco meses.

- Además, eres un grosero, si no me ibas a dejar entrar no me hubieras llamado- Cruzo los brazos molesta.

- No quiero que se dé cuenta… le dirás que te quedaras en el cuarto de osos… - Al escuchar eso los ojos de Kaoruko brillaron con emoción. - … mañana traerán los catálogos.

- Nunca creí que llegaría el día en que pedirías mi ayuda.

- Más te vale no contarle a nadie de esto, no quiero que nadie más se entere.

- … - Le miro seriamente. - ¿Sabes que este tipo de cosas no se pueden guardar en secreto?

- Si.

Y sin más salió del recinto, no le gustaba admitirlo, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que su familia se metiera de lleno en el asunto, pero quería disfrutar plenamente de esos momentos que eran los mejores de su vida, tan únicos y maravillosos.

Se recargo contra el barandal del pasillo y miro a Misaki, quien estaba a punto de ser vencido por el sueño, le agradaba esa vista del castaño. En los últimos días había hecho justo todo lo que había deseado que hiciera, mostrarse caprichudo de vez en cuando, decir justo lo que quería, dejando a un lado, solo un poco, sus complejos.

Su celular comenzó a sonar en su bolsillo, corrió a la habitación para que el sonido de este no asustara al adormilado muchacho. Simple y sencillamente abrió el aparato, sin siquiera fijarse quien era la persona que le llamaba.

- Akihiko – Se escucho al otro lado de la línea.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pronuncio con voz calmada.

- Nada, nada ¿Acaso tiene que ocurrir algo malo para que llame?

- Usted no llama solo porque si… - Encendió un cigarrillo y abrió la ventana para que se ventilara la habitación.

- Bien, tu ganas… digamos que… un pajarito que conto del estado en el que se encuentra Takahashi-kun

- ¿Enserio? ¿Y de causalidad no ese pajarito no se llama Haruhiko? – Pronuncio entre dientes, apretando el filtro del cigarrillo.

- La identidad de ese pajarito no tiene importancia, pero por tu tono de voz y semejante acusación eh de tomar por hecho de que ese rumor es cierto.

- ¿Y si así fuera? – Se recargo contra la pared. - ¿Ahora tratara de intervenir en la vida de mi hijo?

- Oh no, claro que no, de hecho, me parece algo maravilloso, al fin podrás usar esos porta retratos que de di en San Valentín… además… eso significa que ya hay un nuevo heredero para las compañías Usami.

- Ni lo piense, no permitiré que trate de controlar a mi hijo como lo intento conmigo.

- Bueno, bueno, pero no puedo prometer nada… aunque soy sincero al decir que me gustaría estar al tanto de mi futuro nieto – Atreves del auricular se escucho la risa de Fuyuhiko. – Bien… me pasare un día de estos por ahí.

Y sin más corto la llamada, Akihiko suspiro con cansancio, lo que menos quería ya estaba ocurriendo, apago el cigarrillo en un cenicero que tenía cerca y se paso una mano por el cabello.

Fuera de ahí, el castaño se sumergía en un apacible sueño, sueño que puso a verse concretado de no haber sido interrumpido por un molestoso celular que se encontraba a un lado de el. Lo tomo con desanimo y contesto, con una voz adormilada.

- ¿Cómo estás? – Se despabilo por completo al reconocer el frio tono de voz.

- Haruhiko-san… - Levanto la vista disimuladamente para ver que el escritor no se hallara cerca. – Le eh dicho muchas veces que deje de llamarme.

- Lo sé… pero es inevitable… a un así, quiero decirte que no te llame con las intenciones que tu estas creyendo.

- ¿No? – En su interior dio un suspiro de alivio.

- Escucha… me gustaría verte… después de todo, ese hijo será mi sobrino ¿No?

- … - Se quedo callado, no estaba del todo equivocado, ciertamente él y Usagi-san eran hermanos, pero no estaba seguro si deseaba meterse en problemas con el justo ahora que estaban en un perfecto estado en su relación. – No… no estoy seguro.

- ¿Acaso Akihiko controla tu vida?

- ¡El no controla mi vida! – Se cayó de golpe al darse cuenta de que había alzado la voz, pero más importante aún, había sentido un movimiento un poco brusco en su vientre. – El no controla mi vida.

- ¿Entonces?...

- … bien, pero que sea cuando Usagi-san no esté… yo, no quiero volver a tener problemas con él, seré yo quien se lo diga. – Se llevo una mano a la cabeza, completamente inseguro de lo que iba a hacer.

- Me parece bien… ¿te parece si nos vemos mañana?

- No… yo le avisare cuando… mientras tanto, me gustaría que se abstuviera de llamarme, por favor.

- Bien… en ese entonces, esperare tu llamada.

Y sin más, después de una agradable y educada despedida, cortó la comunicación, cerró su teléfono y lo dejo a un lado en el momento justo, ya que Usagi abría apenas la puerta de su estudio.

Sintió una punzada de molestia en el estomago, sí, eso era a lo que llamaban conciencia, y la suya comenzaba a hablarle, diciéndole que todo era una mala idea.

Mitsuki: Bueno, hasta aqui quedo

Mit: Y como dice una de las frases de Levita Hatake, nada es gratis en este mundo, el pago a un autor para un fanfic es un comentario... o algo asi (xD)

Suki: Espero verls pronto, felices fietas decembrinas!


	10. Error

Mitsuki: Este comentario va para mirrah crosszeria

Suki: ¿Por qué demonios piensas que nos importa eso? No eres la primera que nos lo dice ¿Y sabes qué? Nos vale… (xD) ¡A que te la creíste!

Mit: ¬¬

Mitsuki: Bueno ¿Cómo decirlo? Eres tan… wow, bueno, es difícil encontrar personas como tu ¿Sabes? Dijiste tu opinión de una manera bastante clara pero sin ser ofensiva o dar insultos.

Mit: Cosa que no muchas personas hacen al dar su opinión…

Suki: En fin, nos gusta mucho que a pesar de todo, te haya gustado la historia, te prometemos que será mejor (:D)

Mitsuki: Ahora si, a la historia

O_O

Estaba demasiado nervioso, eso no iba a terminar bien, no, ya podía imaginarlo. Se llevo las manos a la cabeza y las enterró entre su cabello, tratando de aliviar la desesperación que tenía en esos momentos. Todo había sido demasiado extraño… demasiado predecible.

Desde un primer momento sipo que las cosas no iban a terminar bien, se paso una mano sobre el vientre. Miedo, tenía miedo por su bebe.

Observo la puerta, esperando que se abriera de un momento a otro por Usagi pidiéndole explicaciones… un golpe en su vientre, dos, no, debía calmarse, por el bien de su hijo debía estar tranquilo. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y al abrirlos se encontró con la mirada de Usagi, una extraña mirada que únicamente supo interpretar como fría.

Abrió su boca tratando de decir algo, pero no salió nada. Trago saliva con dificultad; vulnerable, débil…solo… así se sentía. Traspasado por esa mirada violeta.

- u-Usa…

- ¿Qué hice mal? – Susurro con voz ronca, mas para el mismo que para Misaki mientras cerraba la puerta. - ¿Qué fue lo que no pude darte?... ¿Acaso no puedo mantener nada a mi lado? - ¿Qué podía decir? Esas tristes palabras pronunciada únicamente por su culpa. Se quedo quieto, sin pronunciar una sola palabras mientras Usagi se sentaba a un lado de el, sin siquiera mirarlo.

- No… no es lo que tu estas pensando…yo…

- ¿En que falle?...yo… quiero encerrarte y que solo me pertenezcas a mí. – Apretó los puños. – Pero al final…no puedo hacerlo…

- Usagi-san, el tenia derecho a… es su…

- No es nada… ¿Por qué estabas con él? ¿Cuánto tiempo me mentiste? – Su tono de voz se había endurecido.

- Escucha, por favor… - Pronuncio retraído, con nervios. – Haruhiko-san deseaba poder…

- No me lo quitara… no me quitara nada de nuevo…mucho menos a mi hijo… - Le sujeto de los hombros con fuerzas. - ¡Tu y el son míos!

- Me… me lastimas – Se removió incomodo. - ¡Basta! – Se levanto lo más rápido que su anatomía le permitió. - ¿Por qué no me crees? Siempre has sido así… ¿Acaso nunca me vas a tener la suficiente confianza?

- ¿Cómo te la voy a tener si me mientes de esa manera?

- ¡¿Acaso me ibas a permitir verlo? ¡¿Ibas a dejarlo venir aquí? ¡¿Me ibas a permitir mantener una simple conversación con él? – Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

- ¡Tu sabes lo que él quiere! – Grito por fin Usagi. – Desea que te alejes de mí, quiere quitarme a MI hijo.

- ¡Parece que te olvidas que es mío también… Esta dentro de mí, y yo tengo derecho a decidir quién puede tener contacto y con quién no!

- ...- Misaki se dio media vuelta, subió las escaleras lentamente y se encerró en su habitación. Se recargo contra la puerta y sintió una sensación horrible cuando Usagi le grito. - ¡No me quitara a mi hijo, ni siquiera si tu se lo permites!

Derramo lagrimas y se dejo caer lentamente, con la espalda pegada a la puerta y una mano en el vientre. – Tranquilo… - Le hablo amorosamente mientras escuchaba como Usagi pateaba la mesa tirando todo lo que había sobre ella. -… tu padre pronto estará tranquilo – Trato de tranquilizar al ser que se movía intensamente en su vientre.

Se levanto con lentitud, todo se había quedado repentinamente en silencio. Al ponerse completamente de pi sintió una punzada de dolor, de inmediato se llevo ambas manos al vientre y camino hasta la cama, donde se recostó. Cerró los ojos, regulando su respiración.

Flash Back

- Kaoruko-san ¿Desea un poco más? – Misaki se había levantado para llenar su plato por completo, una vez más.

- No, gracias Misaki – Se limpio educadamente los labios.

- ¿Hasta cuándo piensa quedarse? – Pregunto educadamente.

- ¿Acaso deseas que me valla?

- No, no eh dicho eso… - Respondió rápidamente. – Es que deseo planear bien lo que comeremos.

- Yo me puedo hacer cargo de eso, tú deberías descansar. – Recogió su plato y los demás cubiertos que había usado.

- No quisiera incomodarla con eso, además, me sentiría inútil si no hago nada.

Kaoruko se le quedo viendo. Se recogió las mandas de la camisa que llevaba y comenzó a lavar los pocos trastes que ahí se encontraban.

Llevaba cuatro días ahí, la mayor parte del día se hallaba fuera de casa visitando varios lugares de los catálogos que su primo Akihiko le había dado. Aun no había indicado cuando los llevaran a su casa, pero ya tenía todo apartado. Miro de reojo al universitario, quien en esos momentos limpiaba la mesa.

- Misaki… ¿A dónde fue mi primo? – Abrió la llave para enjuagar los trastes.

- Tuvo reunión con Aikawa-san e Isaka-san… - Ahora que lo pensaba… dudaba que pudiera tener otra oportunidad así en mucho tiempo. - …probablemente llegue muy tarde.

- Entonces… ¿Crees poder quedarte solo un rato? Solo serán un par de horas… - No estaba muy segura de eso, su "instinto de mujer" le decía que no era una buena.

- No se preocupe, Kaoruko-san… - Sonrió amable, y sobre todo, sinceramente. – Yo estaré bien, Asaki-chan es muy tranquilo y dudo que cause problemas.

- Me iré en cuanto acabe de lavar esto… - Y siguió fregando los platos.

Misaki se sintió ligeramente culpable… por más que fuera una buena acción había algo que no le gustaba y eso era mentir y aprovecharse de la confianza que le estaban dando.

Escribió en forma rápida un mensaje de tal manera que la joven no pudiera verlo. Recogió lo poco que quedaba en la mesa y guardo algunas cosas, al cabo de un par de minutos, el aviso de mensaje se escucho, por suerte, Kaoruko había subido a la habitación a arreglarse.

Trago saliva con dificultad… acaricio su vientre, si no se sentía cómodo le pediría a Haruhiko que dejara de buscarlo, por lo menos hasta que naciera su hijo.

- Misaki, volveré en un rato, por favor ten mucho cuidado… - Pronuncio apresurada.

Salió rápidamente dejando solo al muchacho. Cinco minutos después el timbre sonó. Se miro un momento en el espejo solo para comprobar que su vientre no llamara mucho la atención. Abrió la puerta, no muy seguro, y observo al hombre que se encontraba frente a él. Con sus ropas sobrias siempre tan elegantes. Esa aura solitaria que lo rodeaba y sorprendentemente no se sintió amenazado.

- ¿Sucede algo? – Pregunto con su típico seco y frio tono de voz.

- No, nada – Bajo rápidamente la mirada.

- ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? – Pronuncio mientras observaba como Misaki se relajaba considerablemente.

- Ah, esto… a donde sea que usted desee… - Se puso nervioso por la mirada de Haruhiko le mostraba. –ooh, al parque, si… es que está más cerca y Kaoruko-san dijo que probablemente no iba a tardar demasiado.

- ¿Kaoruko está aquí? – Pregunto mientras le invitaba a avanzar a su lado.

- S-si, está de visita – Trato de relajarse más. – Pero sale muy seguido.

Haruhiko únicamente le miraba de reojo- Ya veo.

Iban en un extraño silencio, siempre había sido difícil para ellos entablar una conversación que no hablara de sus problemas en la relación del menor. Misaki le miro y regreso su mirada al frente casi inmediatamente.

La brisa fresca de primavera le daba de lleno en la cara, observo los arboles y sintió una inmensa paz. Escucho a lo lejos un ladrido y la risa de un niño, una oleada de emoción, y creer que dentro de poco su vida se iluminaria con esa clase de risas. Por último… una agradable aroma llego a sus sentidos.

- Hmm… - Balbuceó cuando vislumbro uno de esos camiones rosas.*

- ¿Quieres una? – Tal parecía que Haruhiko le leía el pensamiento. O bien, la intensa mirada que le había hecho al camión.

- ¡Yo! No, no, estoy bien…

- Vamos – Tomo su mano cuidadosamente, llevándolo en la dirección que deseaba.

- No es necesario, Haruhiko-san… yo

- A mí también me gustan, así que no hay problema*

Miro el listado de ingredientes, podía admitir que se le estaba cayendo la baba. Haruhiko pidió una sencilla de queso crema y mermelada de zarzamora. El castaño le miro con duda y decidió pedir una de fresas con chocolate.

Pronto se hallaban sentados en una banca con un cono rosa en las manos. No hablaban de nada en especial, únicamente del "No sabía que le gustaban los dulces" o cosas sin importancia. Antes de darse cuenta ya se encontraba completamente relajado.

- Haa… - Soltó en voz baja.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto preocupada Haruhiko.

- Nada, solo parece que le gusto bastante la crepa – Toco con cariño el área que había sido "golpeada".

- … - Haruhiko lo dudo un momento, acerco su mano al vientre del joven y la deslizo suavemente, y ahí fue cuando lo sintió, un ligero empuje, que lejos de parecer agresivo había parecido mas una caricia. Misaki le dejo, todos querían hacerlo cuando les decía que se movía. Le miro a los ojos y observo asombrado el brillo que habían obtenido los ojos de Haruhiko, un brillo de emoción y tal vez de curiosidad.

Por su parte, el moreno no podía apartar su mano. Una extraña ola de calor le había recorrido el cuerpo y tenía una extraña sensación de sentirlo nuevamente; y así fue, un nuevo movimiento, justo donde estaba su mano. Lentamente retiro su mano y bajo la mirada.

- Creo… creo es hora de que vuelva… Kaoruko-san podía llegar en cualquier momento – Se sorprendió cuando el hermano Usami mayor se levanto para ofrecerle su mano.

- ¿Cuándo podre verlos de nuevo? – Pronuncio seriamente mientras caminaban de regreso al departamento del escritor.

- No lo sé… dudo que Akihiko-san quiera volver a ir a una reunión. –Tiro la basura en una papelería cercana a él.

- … - Siguió mirando al frente.

Le acompaño hasta el portal de su casa, en donde se despidió amablemente de él. Misaki se encerró y se llevo una mano al pecho, hacia mucho que no se sentía tan nervioso.

O_O

- Misaki ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? – Pregunto eufóricamente Kaoruko, casi saltándole encima.

- ¿Eh? Cre-creo que verde – Retrocedió un par de pasos. Observo como la joven se iba tranquilamente.

Habían pasado cuatro días desde que se había encontrado con Haruhiko y gracia a Dios, nadie lo había visto. Pero aun así se sentía mal por haberse aprovechado de la situación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Usagi le revolvió el pelo.

- ¿Eh? – Se giro a verlo.

- Has estado distraído ¿Ocurre algo?

- No… solo no me siento bien, pero estoy seguro de que se me pasara en un rato.

- Quizás deberías irte a costar un momento – Le rodeo por la cintura cariñosamente.

- Mmm…no se – Parpadeo un par de veces. - …Solo un rato.

Subió las escaleras lentamente y se encerró en su habitación. Por su parte, Akihiko se le quedo viendo, aun seguro de que Misaki le estaba ocultando algo.

- Primo… - Kaoruko había llegado, con bolsa en mano y el cabello recogido.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Necesito que vengas conmigo.

- ¿A qué?

- Tienes que firmar documentos, trate de dar mi firma pero dicen que no vale.

-… Iré a avisarle a Misaki. – Subió las escaleras y toco suavemente la puerta. – Misaki… - Abrió la puerta u se encontró con Misaki con la cabeza bajo la almohada. - ¿Todo bien? – Se acerco a él.

- Me duele un poco la cabeza… trataba de dormir. – Levanto la almohada.

- Tengo que salir un momento, trata de dormir – Se agacho para poder besarlo.

- Bien – Se cubrió de nuevo con la almohada. Escucho como Usagi cerraba la puerta. Tomo su celular de la mesa de alado y comenzó a marcar.

- Akihiko-san a salido… si usted quiere podríamos salir – Seguía recostado mientras hablaba.

- Iré de inmediato… - Casi inmediatamente corto la comunicación.

Misaki dio un largo suspiro, su corazón le decía que estaba haciendo lo correcto, pero su cerebro le seguía diciendo que era una mala idea. Se levanto lentamente y se acomodo el cabello, que se había alborotado por estar acostado con la cabeza bajo la almohada.

En menos de diez minutos el timbre había sonado dos veces. Bajo a abrir la puerta y se encontró con Haruhiko.

- ¿Le importa si vamos nuevamente al parque? – Pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta tras de él.

- No tengo problema – De nueva cuenta hizo un gesto con la mano para que avanzara frente a él.

Llegaron en relativo silencio y se sentaron en la misma banca de la última vez. La brisa fresca movía los brotes de los arboles, produciendo un agradables sonido, a lo lejos, la suave risa de un par de chicas.

- ¿Cuánto te falta? – Le miro fijamente, con expresión tranquila.

- ¿Eh? – Tardo un par de segundos en comprender la pregunta. – Cuatro meses, mas o menos, apenas entre el verano.

- ¿Ya tienes un nombre para él?

- ¡Si! Asaki… nos dijeron que será un niño. – Comenzó a relatar emocionado, Haruhiko o le interrumpió en ningún momento. – No ah sido fácil… pero vale la pena.

- ¿Y Akihiko? – La pregunta hizo que Misaki detuviera su hablar de golpe.

- El está igual o más ansioso que yo – Se sonrojo.

Haruhiko lo dudo un momento, pero después estiro ambas manos al vientre del joven, casi inmediatamente una serie de movimientos se hicieron notar.

- Le agrada… - Susurro Misaki nervioso. – No es muy normal que se ponga así.*

El pelinegro miro su reloj y se quedo pensando un momento, sin responder al comentario del de ojos verdes.

- Me tengo que ir… pero antes… - Se levanto, Misaki le siguió. Llegaron hasta el auto del mayor. Se sintió nervioso, no debió haberlo seguido hasta ahí. Se sorprendió cuando Haruhiko le tendió una bolsa color amarillo. – No es la gran cosa… pero quería darle algo.

- Haruhiko-san… yo, no sé si debería aceptarlo.

- Hazlo, por favor. – El castaño lo tomo. - ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

- No gracias…. Solo tengo que tomar el ascensor. Gracias.

- Avísame cuando podamos vernos otra vez - Espero a que Misaki entrara al edificio y arranco el auto.

Misaki se encerró en su habitación apenas llego. Abrió con cuidado la bolsa y saco lo que había dentro. Un muñeco de tela, sumamente suave, lo acaricio y sintió que era más pesado de lo normal. Lo giro y vio que era un muñeco de cuerda. Le dio vueltas a la pequeña perilla con mucho cuidado, después de todo no era suyo, y una canción de cuna resonó en la habitación; un movimiento hizo que se sobresaltara, definitivamente le había gustado.*

Apenas escucho que abrían la puerta guardo la bolsa y el muñeco e el último cajón de su escritorio y se acostó en la cama, fingiendo estar dormido. Escucho a Usagi hablarle mientras abría la puerta y después sintió como le acaricio el cabello. Después de eso, se quedo completamente dormido.

O_O

Antes de darse cuenta ya tendría a Asaki en sus brazos. El pensamiento lograba sacarle una sonrisa, todos los días pesaba en cómo iba a ser, si lloraría mucho, su tendría sus ojos o los de Usagi-san… o tal vez los ojos de su padre.

- ¡Sensei! – Los golpes a la puerta le sacaron de sus pensamientos. - ¡Solo dos horas, nada más! – Prácticamente suplico la editora.

- … - Misaki cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la pelirroja por fin pudo abrir la puerta. – Aikawa-san ¿Qué sucede?

- Misaki-kun, Asaki-chan – Abrazo al castaño con cuidado pero sin perder su toque dramático. – Usami-sensei se esta resistiendo air a una de las reuniones de rutina…

- jeje –Misaki rio nerviosamente y ayudo a Aikawa a tranquilizarse. – Estoy seguro de que ira, es solo cuestión de convencerlo.

- ¿Convencer a quien? – Usagi apareció bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Sensei! – Aikawa se levanto de golpe y jalo de la corbata al escritor. - ¡Usted vendrá conmigo!

- Usagi-san… te dije que no debías descuidar tu trabajo.

- No lo estoy descuidando… - Hizo como si la escritora ya no estuviera ahí. – Simplemente es innecesario que yo valla.

- Sensei, no tardaremos, es mas, Misaki va a acompañarnos.

- ¿Yo?

- ¡Sí! ¡Sensei, por favor! Le prometo no volver a molestarlo hasta el nacimiento de Asaki-chan – Se colgó de su brazo. Usagi la observo con molestia y observo a Misaki, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Vamos, entre más rápido mejor.

Aikawa fue en su propio auto y Usagi y Misaki en el del escritor. Trascurrieron el camino en silencio, Misaki se había mareado al ir parando en las luces rojas.

Al llegar rápidamente le pidieron un vaso con agua para que se tranquilizara y le dijeron que descansara en uno de los salones de reuniones vacio.

- ¿Te sientes bien? – Akihiko le quito un par de mechones de la frente.

- Si, se me pasara en un momento – Sonrió suavemente y cerró los ojos. Usagi le beso suavemente y se quedo con él hasta que Aikawa le llamo. – Piensa en que si te esfuerzas mas llegaremos más rápido a casa, pero no hagas tonterías.

- Lo que la madre de mi hijo diga – Misaki se sonrojo y giro la cabeza ofendido.

Se quedo mirando el vaso con agua, pero en esos momentos hasta el agua le causaba asco, prefería una lata de coca tal vez un poco de jugo de fresa. Cerro sus ojos, si no se le quitaba el mareo estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar, y eso no iba a ser agradable… escucho como abrían la puerta, pero no tuvo ánimos de abrir los ojos, aun así, creyó que era una falta de respeto, por lo que con mucho esfuerzo trato de despabilarse.

- Extrañas coincidencias, Misaki – Esa voz le hizo girar la cabeza de golpe, ayudando a incrementar su mareo.

-ha-Haruhiko-san – Mal momento para encontrarse, en cualquier momento Usagi podría volver y se encontraban nada bueno sucedería. - ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Nuevamente sustituyo a mi padre – Se sentó a un lado de el. - ¿Vienes con Akihiko? – Misaki solamente asintió. - ¿Deseas que me valla?

- No, no… no quiero interferir en su trabajo – Se levanto del cómodo sillón, pero Haruhiko lo detuvo tomándolo de la mano.

- Esta bien, yo me iré… la junta empezara en un rato mas, así que no hay necesidad de que te vayas.

- Es que… si Akihiko-san sabe que usted está aquí… no me gustaría que iniciaran una pelea- Se sujeto de sus brazos cuando sintió que el mareo se hizo más fuerte.

- ¿Estas bien? – Le sujeto de los costados. – Misaki ¿Qué ocurre?

- Ne-necesito ir al baño – Se llevo una mano a la boca.

Haruhiko lo acompaño hasta el baño de la sección de reuniones y lo sujeto con fuerza cuando el muchacho pareció haber perdido el soporte de su cuerpo al empezar a vomitar. Le recogió un poco el cabello y le ofreció un pañuelo para que se limpiara.

- ¿Todo bien? – El muchacho respiraba agitadamente.

- Si… gracias.

- ¿Quieres un poco de agua?

- ¡No!... quiero decir, no gracias – De solo recordar el sabor, aunque en si no poseía sabor, le daba nauseas. – Solo, necesito tranquilizarme un poco.

- Volvamos para que puedas sentarte - Misaki estaba demasiado mareado, por lo que le permitió sujetarle, una mano en su cintura y la otra en su brazo.

Le ayudo a que se acomodara en el asiento, jalo una silla y se sentó frente a él. Misaki tenía los ojos cerrados, el marea ya estaba pasando al igual que las nauseas, ahora solo se sentía profundamente cansado, pero no lo suficiente para mantenerse callado.

- Gracias por el muñeco – Pronuncio sin abrir los ojos.

- No hay nada que agradecer…. Realmente sentí la necesidad de darle algo.

- Le gusta escuchar música… será un niño tranquilo. – Sonrió inconscientemente.

- ¿Crees que herede algo de nuestra familia?

-Tal vez…

- …Usami… Asaki, suena bien – Hizo una mueca de sorpresa cuando sintió la cabeza de Misaki en su hombro, giro un poco su cabeza y se quedo viendo al muchacho. - ¿Misaki? – El castaño balbuceo algo evidenciando que se había quedado dormido.

Haruhiko se le quedo viendo y estiro su mano para acariciar con el nudillo de su dedo índice su mejilla. Recargo su cabeza sobre la de él; lo soportaría, si esa era la única forma en la que podía estar con él resistiría las ganas de besarlo, de abrazarlo con fuerza y de muchas cosas más.

Toco su vientre, trataría de estar cerca de ese niño, lo querría como suyo, pero lo trataría como su sobrino, eso era suficiente para él.

Se quedo sin moverse, miro su reloj, la reunión empezaría en unos cuando minutos.

- Misaki… despierta – Le hablo, pues no quiso moverse para que la cabeza del castaño no golpeara contra el sillón, pero el muchacho y apenas y se movió.

- Misaki – La puerta se abrió de golpe pero el escritor se quedo helado al ver la escena. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

Al sentir la repentina energía negativa del ambiente Asaki comenzó a moverse intensamente, provocando que Misaki despertara. Completamente ignorante a lo que acorría a su alrededor se tallo uno de sus ojos y recordó.

- ¡Haruhiko-san, disculpe…me…quede…! – Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver a Usagi. – U-Usagi-san.

- Ven acá…

- Akihiko… claramente viste que no estábamos haciendo nada – Ignorando la peligrosa aura que destilaba su hermano menor, ayudo a Misaki a levantarse.

- ¡Sensei! No se desaparezca así como así… ¿Eh? Pasa algo – Aikawa había aparecido en el momento exacto.

- Aikawa, lleva a Misaki a casa.

- Usagi-san – Misaki avanzo hasta el escritor para tratar de calmarlo.

- Hablaremos cuando este halla.

- Vamos, Misaki-kun – Hablo la mujer al sentir la fuerte tensión que se había formado.

Sin poder hacer mas el muchacho vio a Haruhiko, con clara intensión de pedirle disculpas, no se atrevió a ver a Usagi y salió de la sala con Aikawa. Se mantuvo en silencio todo el camino y la editora sabía que no era bueno preguntarle nada. Cuando lo dejo en el departamento lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza y darle un beso en la frente. Misaki no dijo nada y cuando la pelirroja salió de la habitación lo único que pudo hacer fue quedarse sentado en el sillón, con un silencio desesperado.

Fin Flash back

Abrió sus ojos con lentitud y le recibió la obscuridad de la noche. Escucho el sonido de la lluvia afuera… se había quedado dormido después de haber llorado, recordaba momentos de semiinconsciencia en los que Usagi tocaba a la puerta, llamándola. Tomo su celular, llamadas pérdidas, dos de Haruhiko, las demás de Usagi, mientras pasaba el listado de llamadas logro ver un número conocido, Manami-san.

Escucho pasos, claramente Usagi, comenzó a teclear, cuidando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible.

"_Manami-san ¿Ocurre algo?" _Apenas termino de teclear puso el teléfono en silencio, cinco minutos después llego su respuesta.

"_¡Estoy en Tokio Misaki-kun!: D" _Manami no perdía su toque al momento de escribir.

"_Perdón si me comunico con mensajes" _Tendría que mentir_. – Akihiko-san está dormido… ¿En Tokio? ¿Ocurrió algo con Nii-san o con Mahiro?"_

"_No, claro que no, bueno, quiero visitar a mi sobrino… Mahiro también quiere conocerlo."_

"_: D – _Más mentiras_. - ¿Te importa si soy yo el que va a visitarte? Me gustaría salir un momento."_

"_¡Bien! Me estoy hospedando el hotel "Mizu Ryu" ¿Nos vemos mañana en la mañana en el restaurante? No te preocupes, Takahiro no vino conmigo."_

_- Esta bien, nos vemos mañana. "_

Suspiro y dejo el celular en la cama. Un golpe a la puerta, sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo.

- Misaki… - La voz de Akihiko sonaba seca, como si hubiera bebido. - …tenemos que hablar.

- … - No contesto, no quería, ni podía. Se levanto de donde estaba sentado y abrió el ropero con cuidado, para no hacer ruido, y tomo una chamarra con gorro.

- No… no podemos seguir así… abre por favor – Se puso la chamarra, cuidando de ocultar su vientre. - ¡Abre!- Golpeo la puerta, evidenciando que se encontraba en un grado alto de estado etílico.

Después de eso no hubo otro sonido más que el del portazo que dio Usagi al encerrarse en su habitación. Espero alrededor de diez minutos para salir de la habitación; únicamente con sus llaves, su cartera y su celular. Miro la habitación de Usagi, por alguna razón esperanzado en que se abriera, pero no fue así.

Bajo con cuidado las escaleras, pues estaba obscuro. Se cerró bien la chamarra y se puso el gorro, abrió la puerta lentamente y de igual manera la cerro. Salió del edificio sin ver a nadie y camino hasta la avenida, por la lluvia la calle estaba casi vacía, pero los autos pasaban una y otra vez. Casi de inmediato logro tomar un taxi, probablemente porque era el único sin un paraguas.

Se quito el gorro y le indico la dirección a la que iba, una vez que el auto comenzó a avanzar dio un suspiro y llevo sus dos manos hasta su vientre, bien oculto por su sudadera. E silencio observo las gotas golpear contra el cristal y resbalando lentamente, miro las luces de los edificios contrastando contra el cielo obscuro.

Cuando el taxi se detuvo un hombre trajeado le abrió la puerta dándole la bienvenida al hotel. No era la gran cosa, un típico hotel a donde iban las familias normales, un hotel "normal". Avanzo hasta la recepción, donde una joven atendía con un vistoso traje rosa.

- Buenas noches ¿Habitación para uno?

- Em… en realidad busco a alguien… mi cuñada.

- Nombre.

- Takahashi Manami.

- Un momento – Comenzó a teclear. – Habitación doscientos diez y seis, tercer piso.

- ¿Puede avisarle que estoy aquí?

- Por supuesto – Tomo el teléfono y marco un par de números. – Buenas noches, disculpe la molestia, hay un joven aquí que pregunta por usted, dice que es su cuñado… sí, yo le aviso – Colgó el teléfono. – Dice que suba… pase buena noche.

- Muchas gracias – Hizo una reverencia y avanzo hasta el elevador.

Presiono el botón con el numero tres y el elevador comenzó a subir. Asaki dio un golpe, probablemente por el brusco movimiento. Miro a ambos lados al llegar al solitario pasillo, miro dos anuncios que mostraban el orden del número de las habitaciones y camino por el pasillo derecho, buscando la habitación correcta. Una vez que la encontró llamo a la puerta y casi de inmediato se abrió.

- ¡Misaki-kun! – Manami se veía algo alterada. – Debiste avisarme que vendrías, no sabes que sorpresa me lleve

- Perdón, Manami nee-san, fue algo que decidí de repente. – Manami noto de inmediato que lago había pasado.

- Bueno ¡Pasa, pasa! ¿Cómo ha estado mi sobrino? – Sonrió ampliamente, tratando de tranquilizarlo. – Mahiro-chan, mira quien ah venido.

Misaki sonrió al ver a Mahiro mordiendo un conejo de peluche sobre la cama, pero la sonrisa no duro mucho.

Manami le invito a sentarse junto a ella. - ¿Y Akihiko-san? – Miro con preocupación el gesto de dolor que Misaki había hecho. - ¿Qué ocurrió, Misaki-kun?

- …yo… - El castaño trato de reprimir las lagrimas, Manami se le acerco un poco mas y tomo su mano.

- Puedes contármelo, guardarte sentimientos le hace daño al bebe.

- Usagi-san…el…yo….el cree que le soy infiel con su hermano ¡Pero no es así! Haruhiko-san tenía derecho a estar cerda de Asaki-chan – A pesar de que no entendía mucho, Manami trato de consolarlo lo mejor posible.

- Ya, tranquilo – Puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y noto que su chamarra estaba mojada. - ¡Dios! Quítate eso, te resfriaras – Jalo la sudadera hasta quitársela. – Misaki-kun ¿Quieres quedarte esta noche? Estoy segura de que mañana todo estará mejor – Le ayudo a recostarse en una de las camas, el muchacho no opuso resistencia, estaba demasiado cansado como para hacerlo.

Sus parpados se comenzaron a cerrar, escucho los balbuceos de Mahiro y sonrió, después de eso, se quedo dormido.

Mitsuki: Tada

Suki: Esperemos les guste mucho, ahora, ahí vienen las notas *Música de fondo*

*(1): En Japón existen unos famosos camiones rosas que venden crepas, no recuerdo la maca, pero veo las crepas y se me hace agua la boca.

*(2): Tengo la idea de que esos dos son totalmente contrarios… a Akihiko no le gustan los dulces… ¿A Haruhiko le encantan?

*(3): Los bebes sienten las presencias de las personas, así que puedes saber quien le agrada y quién no.

*(4): También sabes cuando algo les gusta, cuando iba a nacer mi sobrino le hice una almohada, cuando se la di (Le hablaba a él) empezó a dar patadas.

Mitsuki: Bellos recuerdos mientas hacia este capítulo, ¡Saludos! Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	11. Amenaza

Akihiko estaba sentado en el sillón, tenía la ropa desarreglada, había dos botellas vacías de vodka, una de ron y una a medio terminar de whisky. Tenía un horrible dolor de cabeza, pero nada tenía que ver con la resaca alcohólica, era porque en la madrigada había recibido la llamada de Manami diciéndole que Misaki iba a vivir con ella hasta que las cosas entre las dos mejoraran. Había subido a ver la habitación después de eso; su ropa estaba ahí, sus libros, todas sus cosas pero su presencia se había ido por completo, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí antes.

El timbre le saco de sus pensamientos, se levanto con pesadez, se acomodo la ropa lo mejor posible y abrió la puerta, creyendo que Manami llegaría junto con Misaki, pero era ella sola, con una maleta de buen tamaño.

- Buenos días, Akihiko-san… vengo por algunas cosas de Misaki.

- Si, pasa por favor… su habitación es la primera puerta.

- Si, gracias.

Akihiko le ayudo a llevar la maleta hasta la habitación del joven. Ahí Manami abrió el armario y comenzó a tomar pantalones para poder comenzar a acomodarlos en la maleta, junto con camisas, playeras, su ropa interior y algunas chamarras ligeras, solo por si acaso. Tomo algunos zapatos y cerro la maleta.

- ¿El está bien?

- …Si, un poco alterado, pero está bien… se quedo cuidando a Mahiro…gracias – El escritor había levantado la maleta para poder ayudarla. – El estará bien, me encargare de cuidarlo… ¡Dios! Casi lo olvido – Regreso y abrió un cajón del escritorio que había en la habitación. Akihiko observo como sacaba los medicamentos de Misaki, pero se sorprendió al ver como sacaba un muñeco.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- No lo sé, pero me pidió que se lo llevara.

- ¿Te importa si te llevo? – Pregunto el escritor mientras comenzaban a bajar las escaleras.

- Me parece lo mejor, así sabrá donde nos estamos hospedando.

Bajaron hasta el estacionamiento, Usagi puso la maleta en el asiento trasero. Aun era muy temprano, pero aun así, la calle era transitada por colegiales y gente rumbo a sus trabajos. Iban en silencio, Manami estaba nerviosa, era la primera vez que subía a ese tipo de auto. Al llegar al hotel estaciono el auto y le abrió la puerta a Manami.

- Gracias… Akihiko-san ¿No desea hablar con Misaki-kun?

- Dudo que quiera hablar conmigo.

- No pierde nada intentando.

Usagi lo dudo un momento, pero entro con ella al hotel. Tomaron el elevador y subieron hasta la habitación, Manami paso la tarjeta y la habitación se abrió.

- Misaki-kun, ya regrese – Cuando Usagi entro a la habitación escucho la voz de Misaki y los balbuceos de un bebe, seguramente Mahiro.

- Bien… - Apareció por el pasillo con Mahiro en brazos. Se quedo estático al ver al escritor. – Usagi-san.

- Misaki-kun, dame a Mahiro, iré a arreglar unas cosas en la administración – Camino rápidamente y tomo al pequeño y le entrego los medicamentos y el pequeño muñeco, Mahiro siguió balbuceando cuando salió de la habitación.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – Camino hasta una de las camas.

- Vine… por ti – Aunque no era realmente su plan, no había pasado por desapercibida esa idea. – Yo… perdóname – Avanzo hasta poder verlo. - … pero no puedo soportar la idea de que otra persona quiera estar contigo y que tu se lo permitas.

- Es su sobrino – Corto su conversación. – Nunca trato de hacerme nada, ni a él. Cuando hablamos únicamente hablamos de el…

- ¿No lo ves? El quiere que tú te alejes de mí, y trata de usar a Asaki para ello.

- ¡Usagi-san, basta! – El escritor le miro sorprendido. - ¿Viniste solo para eso? Todo lo que paso fue la prueba de que no puedes confiar en mí… - Su voz se quebró, hormonas, ahora las odiaba mucho más. – La prueba de que algo fallaba, pero me duele que Asaki tenga que sufrirlo.

- No tiene porque… podemos arreglarlo, tú lo sabes – Se le acerco y tomo su rostro con ambas manos. Miro como Misaki apretaba el muñeco de peluche. - ¿O no deseas eso? ¿Prefieres estar con Haruhiko?

- No es eso… Usagi-san… prefiero mantener una distancia hasta que nazca Asaki-chan…

- ¿Me alejaras de el?

- No, nunca haría eso… puedes venir todas las veces que quieras… quiero que sigas yendo conmigo al doctor…

- … - Le levanto el rostro y lo beso, no fue rechazado. – Vendré mañana… tu próxima cita es una semana, no lo olvides.

- Si

Misaki se volvió a sentar en la cama, miro el muñeco y escucho como Usagi cerraba la puerta. Comenzó a darle cuerda. La música de cuna inundo la habitación y el muchacho se tranquilizo, acomodo el muñeco sobre su vientre y sintió el movimiento en su interior.

OwO

- Akihiko-san.

- Todo está bien, Misaki no quiere volver – La castaña no pudo disimular su preocupación. – Esta bien… yo me hare cargo de los gastos.

- ¡Oh Dios, no! Yo puedo hacerme cargo de todo.

- Perdona, pero me siento obligado a ello. Y supongo yo que tendrán que cambiarse de habitación ¿No?

- Si, pero…

- Al menos permíteme ayudarte… es lo menos que puedo hacer.

- Takahiro me ha contado que aunque se niegue usted hará lo que le guste.

- Y te ha dicho bien.

- Solo lo de Misaki-kun, no me gustaría sentirme dependiente.

- Trato.

Se despidieron tranquilamente. Cuando Manami vio que las puertas del elevador se cerraban saco su celular y comenzó a marcar.

- … No, no pasa nada malo, bueno, casi… Llegue en el momento indicado… - Su voz sonaba preocupada, mientras Mahiro trataba de tomar el celular. – Misaki-kun y Akihiko-san se han separado… no tengo bien claro el porqué… ¡Claro! te mantendré avisado – Cerro su teléfono y dio un suspiro. Mahiro la miro atentamente mientras babeaba su puño, la mujer le sonrió y volvió a entrar a la habitación.

OwO

- Misaki-kun, alguien te busca.

La habitación en la que se estaba quedando era más grande. Al final, Manami había descubierto que el escritor había pagado una suite por cuatro meses.

- Si, me aviso que vendría – El pasillo daba a una pequeña sala. Había tres puertas, una daba al baño y las otras dos a las habitaciones. – Buenos días, Haruhiko-san.

El de cabello obscuro había llegado con una caja envuelta en papel rojo. – Lamento venir tan temprano – Le entrego la caja.

- Gracias… ah, ella es Manami, es la esposa de mi hermano, Onee-chan, el es el hermano mayor de Akihiko-san.

- Un placer – Manami hizo una reverencia, Haruhiko la respondió educadamente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí? – Pregunto cuando Manami entro a una de las habitaciones.

- Por lo menos hasta que Asaki-chan nazca.

- Es mucho tiempo ¿No te parece?

- Lo es… pero es lo mejor.

- Perdón – Observo el gesto de confusión de Misaki. – Akihiko y tú pelearon por mi culpa.

- …no, peleamos por…

- Es la verdad – Hubo un silencio incomodo que fue interrumpido cuando Manami apareció nuevamente.

- ¿Gusta algo de café o té? – Manami puso una manta en el suelo y coloco ahí a Mahiro.

- Café, por favor – Manami sonrió y fue a preparar el agua.

- ¿Conoce de mucho tiempo a Misaki-kun? – Haruhiko se hallaba un poco tenso, totalmente desacostumbrado a hablar tan típicamente con una persona apenas conocida.

- El tiempo suficiente, supongo – Misaki agito suavemente la caja para tratar de averiguar que era.

- Eso es bueno, me alegra que Misaki-kun conozca gente de confianza – Le entrego una taza. - ¿Gustas? – Le pregunto al muchacho.

- No gracias, nee-chan, últimamente me irrita el estomago*

- Jeje, eso es normal, parce que tendrás que dejar de comer algunas cosas… a todo esto ¿Ya tomaste tus medicamentos?

-Si.

Haruhiko noto fácilmente el ambiente "maternal" que había en esos momentos, por lo que sintió que su presencia sobraba. Tuvieron una ligera y se termino el café, solo para no ser descortés.

- Creo que es hora de que me retire… - Se levanto y se acomodo el saco.

- ¿No desea un poco más? – Pregunto Manami.

- No, debo ir a la oficina, hay algunas cosas que debo arreglar – Misaki le acompaño hasta la puerta, mientras Manami se agachaba para jugar con Mahiro. – Vendré a verlos cuando puedo – Acaricio el vientre de Misaki, quien abría la puerta.

- ¡Usagi-san! – El escritor se había quedado helado al ver a su hermano tocando el vientre del muchacho.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Vine a ver a Misaki – Quito lentamente su mano.

- No creí que vendrías tan temprano… - Misaki le miro a los ojos. – Haruhiko-san ya se iba.

- Vendré en cuanto pueda – Paso a un lado de Akihiko, prácticamente ignorando su presencia.

- … - Misaki se quedo ahí, esperando a que Akihiko entrara.

- ¿Qué hacías con él?

- Solo vino a verme – Cerro la puerta.

- ¡No quiero que venga! – El de ojos verdes tomo aire y lanzo un suspiro.

- ¿Volveremos a pelear por ello?

- Si él no viniera no pelearíamos…

- ¡Basta! Escucha, por primera vez te voy a decir que no as a intervenir de esta manera en mi vida, Asaki es mi hijo, Haruhiko es tu hermano, lo que lo convierte en un familiar, te guste o no, y a mí me gustaría que conviviera con el ¿Sabes? Tu padre también me llamo en la mañana.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¿También le vas a prohibir verme? Usagi-san… no se qué halla pasado realmente en tu familia, pero Asaki-chan no tiene porque pagar por ello.

- Haruhiko no me va a quitar a mi hijo… podrá haber hecho que lo eligieras, pero no tendrá a Asaki contigo.

- ¿Q-que? – Pronuncio cuando Akihiko se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación. – Espera ¡Usagi-san! ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Usagi-san! – Cerró la puerta con un golpe, dejando a un Misaki angustiado. Ante el alboroto Mahiro había comenzado a llorar, Manami rápidamente fue a verlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre? Misaki-kun – Manami le hayo recargado contra la pared, con ambas manos en el vientre y una expresión de sufrimiento.

- Du-duele… agh – Manami se movió rápido, y antes de que Misaki se diera cuenta ya estaba recostado en la cama.

- Tranquilo, respira… ¿Qué ocurrió? – El muchacho respiraba agitadamente, sus ojos se hallaban llenos de lágrimas. – Tranquilo, Misaki, respira, tanta presión puede hacer que algo malo le pase al bebe.

- El…el di-dijo que Asaki no estaría conmigo – Su respiración agitada empezó a convertirse en llanto.

- ¿Qué?

- No se – Tenia los brazos alrededor de su vientre, como si tratara de protegerlo. – Me quiere quitar a mi bebe.

Después de eso, lo único que se escucho en la habitación del hotel fue el llanto de Mahiro y del confundido padre.

O_O

Cuando entro al departamento escucho movimiento y la voz de Kaoruko dando órdenes.

- ¡No. no! ¡Eso va pegado a la ventana! – Entro a lo que era la habitación de osos.

- Akihiko, ¿Qué tal? Se ve bien ¿No? – La joven llevaba el cabello atado en una coleta alta, vestía unos jeans cortos y una camisa verde.

El escritor sintió una opresión en el pecho al ver la habitación. Los estantes seguían repletos de osos, pero la habitación había sido por completo cambiada. Los estantes eran de cristal transparente para dejar ver las paredes de color verde pistache claro, con toques relieves en azul y café. Había un sillón que a simple vista se veía cómodo, justo alado de una cuna de gran tamaño, con dosel semi-traslucido y de color blanco. Contrario a él, un banco de cambio* que combinaba con la cuna. Del techo colgaba una pantalla con dibujos de patos que le daba un aire más tranquilo a la habitación.

- ¿Dónde está Misaki? Quiero que me dé su opinión.

- No vendrá – Su mirada se había obscurecido.

- ¿Perdón? – La joven se soltó el cabello.

- Misaki ya no vive aquí…

- Creo que no entiendo ¿Serias tan amable de explicarme?

- Misaki ya no vive aquí, esta con su cuñada… y creo que no volverá jamás – Se dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación. Kaoruko despidió al servicio y les pago. Alcanzo a su primo en la sala.

- ¿Se puede saber que paso? Sigo sin entender nada – Se llevo las manos a la cintura.

- Misaki está ahora con Haruhiko – La pelinegra apretó los labios. – Ellos se estuvieron viendo… desde antier Misaki se fue, hoy fui a verlo. Haruhiko estaba con el… estaba con Asaki. Misaki solo dijo que seguiría viéndolo, que no interviniera en eso… logro su propósito, logro arrebatármelo…

- Akihiko ¿Tienes idea de lo que estás diciendo?... Misaki es incapaz de hacer algo así – De cierta manera se sentía indignada. Miro como su primo subía las escaleras, ignorando lo que decía.

- Se acabo ¡TODO SE ACABO! – Kaoruko estucho eso ligeramente asustada, definitivamente, algo muy malo iba a pasar.

O_O

- ¡¿Le dijiste que? – El escritor se hallaba en la oficina del suplente de profesor Kamijou Hiroki.

- En realidad no lo pensé… solo lo dije. Aunque no es precisamente una mentira – Se llevo la taza de café a los labios.

- Bakahiko, no puedo creer que estés diciendo eso ¿Le quitarías la criatura a Takahashi?

- … - El escritor se quedo pensando.

- Es la… la madre de Asaki, quiero decir… bueno, es cruel, lo mires de la forma en que lo mires – Le miro seriamente. – Okei, entiendo que no quieres que Takahashi este con tu hermano, pero ¿Realmente crees que este con él? Tu eres un impulsivo por excelencia… piénsalo, Akihiko, esa decisión puede hacer que de verdad lo pierdas.

- Si tan solo fuera más fácil – Dejo la raza sobre la mesa. –Quiero… amo a Misaki, amo a Asaki, por eso no quiero perderlos. Sé que es cruel, pero tener a Asaki es como tener a Misaki.

- ¡Joder, tu no entiendes nada! – Hiroki se golpeo la frente con la palma de la mano, arto del comportamiento de su amigo de toda la vida. - Y si no te queda, la "madre" – Hizo comillas con sus dedos, aun no acostumbrado a llamarle de esa manera. – Tiene más derechos sobre el niño… trata de arreglar las cosas con él.

El escritor se quedo mirando los restos de café en la taza, con las palabras de su amigo resonando en la cabeza.

Continuara

Mit: Bueno, este quedo más corto.

Mitsuki: Por lo que veo, a esta historia tampoco le queda mucho… o eso espero.

Mit: Lo importante es acabarla.

Suki: Sin importar cuánto tardemos… nos vemos la próxima vez :D


	12. Sorpresa

Un largo mes había pasado desde que Misaki se había mudado con Manami al hotel. En ese largo mes la relación entre Misaki y Akihiko se había calmado, permitiendo amenas charlas, pero es escritor mantenía la idea de que Asaki iba a quedarse con el si se separaban, y Manami temía que Misaki mantuviera la relación por ese miedo, lo que no era algo bueno.

La castaña se acomodó sus interiores y su blusa y comenzó a palmear suavemente la espalda del bebe. Había aprovechado que Misaki se había quedado dormido para poder alimentar a Mahiro. Desde hacía días que el muchacho dormía mas y lo veía normal, su barriga ya era bastante grande, evidenciando que faltaba poco para que diera a luz.

Después de que Mahiro eructo lo acomodo para que durmiera su siesta. Camino hasta la pequeña mesa, tomo su celular y salió de la habitación, no sin antes revisar a los dos dormidos. Marco un número que se sabía de memoria, sonó una sola vez.

- Takahiro, aún sigo preocupada - Dijo en un largo suspiro de tristeza.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Se escuchó al otro lado del teléfono.

- Todo sigue igual, he ido a algunas de sus citas con el médico y son por demás incomodas. Incluso la doctora que se hace cargo del caso de Misaki lo nota, y no deja de repetirle que se mantenga en un estado de tranquilidad.

- ¿Se ha alterado mucho últimamente?

- Bueno, me parece normal… Akihiko-san no ha dejado la idea de quitarle al niño.

- Sigo sin poder creer eso.

- Takahiro… tu hermano te necesita, ahora más que nunca - Hubo un silencio. - Y Mahiro te extraña mucho, necesita a su papa.

- Lo sé, te prometo que pronto estaré ahí. Un beso… a los cuatro - La castaña no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

- Me encargare de que los reciban.

Se despidieron con un "te amo" y antes de cerrar el teléfono Manami vio la hora y regreso a la habitación, tenía que despertar a Misaki. Akihiko estaría ahí en poco tiempo para llevarle al hospital, pues faltaba poco para que Asaki naciera. Y ella rezaba porque para ese día, las cosas se hallan arreglado entre la pareja.

Camino hasta la cama en la que dormía Misaki y le sacudió levemente apoyando su mano en el hombro del menor. El castaño empezó a despabilarse lentamente, estirándose suavemente. Parecía un poco aturdido, pero a los dos minutos ya se hallaba completamente despierto y arreglándose para salir rumbo al hospital.

- ¿Dormiste bien?

- Si, por fin, no sé porque se mueve tanto en las noches, pero al menos ya me dejo descansar un rato - Manami soltó una suave risa y se escuchó el sonido de que alguien llamaba a la puerta. La expresión de Misaki cambio drásticamente, se había puesto serio y sus ojos mostraban la preocupación, a los pocos segundos Asaki se movió, dando golpes contra el vientre del muchacho.

- Buenas tardes, Akihiko-san - Manami abrió la puerta y le recibió con una sonrisa, tratando de que el ambiente se hiciera menos pesado.

- Buenas tardes, Manami-san ¿Misaki está listo?

- Si, ahora le llamo - Desapareció por unos momentos, el escritor se mantuvo en el pasillo. - Listo.

Se miraron unos segundos a los ojos después de saludarse. Usagi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver tan desarrollado el vientre del joven, estiro su mano y le acaricio con cuidado, recibiendo a cambio un lento movimiento, como si Asaki se restregara contra su mano. Después de ese momento salieron del hotel rumbo al hospital, la charla se había basado prácticamente en si los malestares eran muy fuertes y la buena alimentación que debía seguir teniendo.

El hospital resplandeció por su blancura, avanzaron hasta el área de maternidad. Sorprendentemente Misaki no llamaba mucho la atención. Golpearon suavemente la puerta y cuando la voz de Miyuki les permitió el acceso avanzaron dentro.

La medico les dedico una sonrisa, levantándose de la silla y saludándolos e invitándolos a sentarse frente al escritorio.

- Bueno, Misaki-kun, ya estas cerca de los ochos meses. Asaki va a nacer en una bonita época del año ¿Cómo te has sentido?

- Bien, últimamente me da mucho sueño - Pronuncio con unas sonrisa.

- Bueno, bueno, es porque se acerca el gran día -. Rio animadamente.

- Lo se… me pone nervioso.

- No, cariño, todo saldrá bien… en todo caso yo soy quien debería estar nerviosa. Tu solo piensa que dentro de poco tendrás a tu bebe en tus brazos y que nadie podrá evitar eso.

- Si, lo sé - Dijo con un tono inseguro. Akihiko se mantuvo en silencio.

- ¿Pasamos a la ecografía? - Se levantó y camino hasta la puerta que estaba cercana a ella, haciendo resonar los tacones de los zapatos que llevaba ese día.

Los padres se levantaron y le siguieron. Misaki se sentó en la camilla. Cuando le levantaron la camisa y le abrieron el pantalón se puso nervioso, aun no se acostumbraba a eso. Ahogo un quejido cuando sintió el gel frio sobre su cálido vientre; miro con ilusión la pantalla en donde se mostraba su bebe completamente formado, sintió la mano de Usagi tomando la suya, la apretó, sintió su respiración agitarse y sus ojos humedecerse, la alegría de ese momento no se podía comparar con ningún momento anterior en su vida.

Akihiko mantuvo su mirada fija en la pantalla, miro un momento los ojos de Misaki, tan verdes y bellos como la primera vez que los vio. Pero su atención la capto el gesto de la doctora. Miraba la pantalla con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Deslizaba el aparato por todo el vientre de Misaki, entre cerro los ojos, sin duda algo no iba bien.

- ¿Qué ocurre? - Misaki salió de su burbuja al escuchar eso. - ¿Le pasa algo a Asaki? -. La doctora se acomodó en su asiento y miro a los dos padres. Cruzo sus piernas y dio un suspiro.

- No sé cómo decirles esto… sinceramente nunca me había ocurrido en mi carrera, pero parece que hubo un error en el sexo del bebe.

- Espere… ¿Qué? -. Misaki parecía estar en shock.

- Asaki es… niña.

- Oh Dios -. Hubo un momento de silencio, después se escuchó la risa nerviosa de Misaki. - No-no importa… es mi bebe, y sea niño o sea niña, yo lo voy a amar más que cualquier cosa en mi vida.

Miro con ilusión la pantalla, Miyuki y Akihiko le miraron con una sonrisa, el escritor se arrodillo a su lado, al diablo todo, amaba a ese joven, y lo amaría hasta el fin de sus días. Le beso en los labios, calmada y dulcemente; la expresión de la médico se relajó y con pañuelos desechables limpio los restos de gel del vientre del muchacho.

- Bueno, me parece que es todo por hoy.

- Si, gracias -. Usagi ayudo al castaño a levantarse de la camilla.

- Misaki, sigue tomando tus medicamentes, pronto podrás tener a tu bebe, así que démosle tiempo al tiempo ¿Te parece?

La mujer les despidió con una sonrisa. Ambos fueron a paso tranquilo al auto y Akihiko condujo hasta el hotel nuevamente. Subieron hasta el piso en donde se encontraba la habitación, pero se quedaron sentados, uno frente al otro, separaron por una mesa, en la pequeña sala que había frente a los elevadores. No se dijeron nada los primeros minutos. Se miraban. Al final, Akihiko se levantó y se sentó a un lado de él; tomo sus dos manos con las propias y las entrelazo besándolas con cariño. El castaño se encogió ligeramente, con las mejillas coloreadas de rosa. Se acercaron lentamente y antes de darse cuenta habían juntado sus labios.

- Olvide programar la próxima cita… te avisare mañana.

- Si, está bien - Le miro con ojos brillantes. - ¿Quieres desayunar con nosotros mañana?

- Por supuesto, aunque me gustaría más probar tú comida otra vez -. Le acaricio la mejilla. Miro encantado como Misaki bostezaba. - Ve a descansar, nos veremos mañana -. El muchacho solo asintió. Se levantaron y le acompaño hasta la puerta, en donde se despidió con un beso y una caricia en el vientre. Cuando entro a la habitación Manami le esperaba dentro, cambiando de pañal a Mahiro.

- ¡Misaki-kun! ¿Cómo te fue? - Puso un poco de talco antes de cerrar el pañal.

- Pues… surgió algo -. Dijo ligeramente avergonzado.

- ¿Asaki-chan está bien? -. Dijo preocupada.

- No, bueno… es difícil de explicar, amm, hubo un error… -. Manami alzo una ceja confundida. - Va a ser…una niña.

- ¿Ah? Oh, Dios, Misaki-kun, eso es… genial - Le abrazo cariñosamente.

- Lo sé, jeje, es solo que… no me lo esperaba, creo que es más emocionante - Se llevó una mano a la frente, en señal de cansancio.

- And, ve a recostarte, ese tipo de noticias pueden cansar a cualquiera -. Le empujo suavemente hasta donde estaba su cama. - Yo estaré aquí para cualquier cosa que necesites.

El muchacho se recostó casi a fuerzas, pero se quedó dormido a los pocos minutos. Manami tomo a Mahiro, camino hasta el sillón frente a la televisión y se sentó, acomodando a Mahiro contra su pecho, encendió la televisión y se dedicó a relajarse un momento. Mahiro jugueteaba con sus dedos y los mordía de vez en cuando, ganándose regaños de su madre.

- Mahiro, uta te están saliendo los dientes, le duele a mama. Oh, no, no, tu tío Misaki está dormido -. Pronuncio al ver que el niño estaba a punto de llorar. Busco con la mirada algo. - mira, mira -. Le entrego un pato de peluche. - Es el señor pato -. A pesar del intento, Mahiro comenzó a llorar.

oOo

Akihiko se dejo caer en el sillón, lanzando un suspiro. La noticia le había caído de golpe, no había problema, todo estaba bien, Misaki estaba bien, Asaki estaba bien. Si todo estaba bien. Se levanto con ánimos renovados y camino hasta el teléfono, pero antes de poder descolgarlo este empezó a sonar.

- ¿Diga?

- Akihiko-san, soy Miyuki, la doctora que se hace cargo del caso de Misaki.

- Ah… justamente estaba a punto de llamarle… me gustaría programar la próxima cita de Misaki.

- Me gustaría hablar con usted… ¿Cree poder venir a mi consultorio en…? -. Se escuchó el sonido de papeles siendo removidos. - ¿… una hora?

- Seguro… ¿Ocurre algo? -. Pregunto al notar que la doctora hablaba en un inusual tono serio.

- Me gustaría hablarlo en persona.

-Está bien… estaré ahí en una hora.

- Gracias.

Y sin más la llamada termino. Akihiko se llevó una mano a la barbilla, cubriéndose los labios. Saco su cajetilla de cigarros y encendió uno, dándole una larga calada; fuera lo que fiera lo que la doctora quisiera decirle no era nada bueno, de otra manera, no le habría pedido que fuera solo.

Al terminarse el cigarro decidió salir rumbo al hospital si quería llegar a tiempo, normalmente a esa hora había tráfico.

Al llegar al hospital camino directamente hasta el consultorio de la doctora y llamo a la puerta, entro apenas recibió el permiso de hacerlo. Dentro, Miyuki, con sus lentes puestos, revisaba una especie de radiografía, miraba otras de tanto en tanto, casi ignorando la presencia del escritor-

- Disculpe que le llamara de esa manera, Akihiko-san, pero creo que usted podrá manejar mejor esta información… - Se quitó las gafas y le ofreció las radiografías que veía.

- ¿A qué se refiere? - Tomo las imágenes en blanco y negro. Sonrió, eran de la ecografía de Asaki.

- Es algo importante… en realidad lo que iba a decir esta mañana o tenía nada que ver con el sexo de Asaki… - Noto el gesto de duda del artista. - … no me malinterprete, Asaki realmente es niña… pero le invito a que mire detenidamente la imagen. - El escritor observo la imagen, podía ver sus manitas, sus pies, sus brazos y piernas, todo se veía bien, nada fuera de lo normal, hasta que noto, bajo la cabeza, en su cuello. - Eh de suponer que ya lo noto.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- El cordón umbilical… ¿Misaki ha estado pasando por preocupaciones?... -. El escritor se quedó en silencio. - Nunca prevenimos esto… a Asaki aún le falta crecer un poco, y por lo que puedo ver, el cordón está muy enredado a su cuello, esto puede traer complicaciones en el parto -. El escritor únicamente podía callar, apenas podía creerlo. - Probablemente, será una operación complicada, por eso, quiero decirle esto… -. Dio un suspiro. - No podemos asegurarle que todo salga bien… la probabilidad de que alguno de los dos muera es alta… por ahora, solo le pido que haga que Misaki disfrute los últimos meses de su embarazo.

El escritor solo asintió y escucho las indicaciones de la médico. Cuando salió del hospital se quedó un rato sentado en el asiento del auto, con las palabras de Miyuki resonado en su cabeza. Encendió el auto, apretó con algo de fuerza el volante para tratar de controlar la sensación de frustración que estaba sintiendo y comenzó con el recorrido de regreso a su hogar.

oOo

Misaki mantenía ambas manos sobre su vientre, Asaki se estaba moviendo bastante, el acariciaba con cariño, como si tratara de calmarla. En su rostro ligeramente pálido por, según palabras de la médico, perdida de nutrientes, apareció una sonrisa cálida. Manami le miraba desde el otro lado de la pequeña mesa, con Mahiro sentado en su regazo. El muchacho se veía mucho mejor, eso le quitaba un peso del alma, podía confiar en que las cosas se iban a solucionar antes de que Asaki naciera. En la habitación reinaba un silencio cómodo lleno de paz que fue interrumpido por el llamado a la puerta, se miraron, no era tan tarde, pero tampoco era muy temprano para recibir visitas. Misaki se levantó con cuidado, con una mano aun en su vientre. Observo por la mirilla y su sonrisa se ensancho.

- Haruhiko-san, buenas noches -. Abrió la puerta por completo.

- Lamento venir tan tarde -. Acepto la invitación de Misaki de entrar en la habitación.

- Esta bien, supongo que el trabajo lo tiene muy ocupado…

- Si, de hecho.

- ¡Haruhiko-san! Que agradable sorpresa -. Manami le recibió con Mahiro en brazos.

- Buenas noches, Manami-san -. El pequeño empezó a balbucear cosas sin sentido. - Creo que esa es su manera de saludarlo -. El Usami no pudo suprimir una ligera sonrisa. - Misaki ¿Qué te parece si pedimos el servicio a la habitación y aprovechamos la visita de Haruhiko-san?

- Si a él no le molesta.

- Sera un placer.

Cenaron en relativa paz con conversaciones banales. Misaki y Manami se observaron con sonrisas cómplices, preguntándose si debían darle la noticia al hombre de negocios que tenían frente a él.

- ¿Ocurre algo? - Pregunto después de dar un trago a su vaso. Las "madres" rieron al verse descubiertas.

- Haruhiko-san… ocurrió algo en la cita que tuve esta mañana -. Misaki sonreía abiertamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo con Asaki?

- No, nada malo… es solo que… al parecer hay un pequeño cambio de planes -. Haruhiko elevo una ceja extrañado. - Hubo un pequeño error en el sexo de Asaki… al parecer Asaki es realmente una niña.

- ¿Perdón?

- Si… sorprendente ¿Verdad?

- Realmente sorprendente.

Haruhiko se quedó un momento en silencio, únicamente escuchando los comentarios que hacían. Mirando a Misaki comenzó a notar los extraños gestos que producía.

- ¿Te sientes mal? -. Misaki se sorprendió. - ¿Ocurre algo?

- No… es solo que Asaki se está moviendo mucho.

- ¿Mucho? -. Pregunto Manami intrigada.

- No lo sé… -. Contrajo un poco la expresión de su rostro por el dolor. - Pero se está empezando a mover más.

- Misaki… ve a recostarte, iré en un momento, por favor Haruhiko-san, quédese con él, iré a acostar a Mahiro - Se levantó rápido y Haruhiko ayudo a Misaki a levantarse. Una vez sobre la cama Haruhiko se sentó a su lado, quitándole un par de mechones de cabello del rostro.

- ¿Te sientes mal?

- Creo… creo que está empezando a doler -. Se llevó una mano al vientre.

- ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer?

- No… no lo creo -. Ahogo un quejido. - ha- Haruhiko-san… creo… creo que… -. Se dobló ligeramente producto de una nueva punzada de dolor, de dolor verdadero. - Ya -. Y eso basto para que el hombre entendiera todo. Se levantó de golpe y tomo las manos de Misaki, solo para dejarle más claro que estaba con él.

- Tranquilo, Manami-san estará aquí… - No pudo terminar la oración, pues la castaña había entrado a la habitación.

- Bien, Misaki ¿Cómo te sientes?

- Duele… duele mucho.

- Okay… escúchame bien, respira, profundo, trata de tranquilizarte ¿Sabes lo que ese dolor significa?

- Que ya va a nacer.

- Exacto, tienes que relajarte -. Ella misma trataba de estar tranquila, pero se notaba en su acelerada forma de hablar que no lo estaba. Un grito resonó en la habitación. - Tenemos que empezar a contar cada cuanto se dan los dolores ¿Si?

Se quedaron un largo momento en silencio, Misaki apretaba con fuerza la mano de Haruhiko, rogando en silencio que el dolor se detuviera. Diez minutos, un nuevo grito resonó en la habitación, asustando a los otros dos.

- Haruhiko-san, por favor, por lo que más quiera, tenemos que ir al hospital de inmediato -. Apenas termino de hablar tomo a Misaki en brazos, Manami corrió a tomar a Mahiro y abrió las puertas para dejar pasar a Haruhiko, llamo al elevador y bajaron. El castaño iba aferrándose a la tela del costoso saco del mayor. Un grito más, Mahiro comenzó a llorar.

- Tranquilo Misaki, trata de aguantar un poco más -. Al llegar al estacionamiento metieron con cuidado a Misaki al auto en el asiento trasero, Manami lo acomodo contra ella y Haruhiko salió a toda velocidad del hotel rumbo al hospital. Misaki dio un nuevo grito y había comenzado a sudar. Era demasiado, demasiado dolor, comenzaba a sentir que sus sentidos le abandonaban. - Misaki, resiste, escúchame, concéntrate en mi voz -. Manami trataba de llamar su atención. - Misaki ¡Misaki! Oh dios, Haruhiko-san por favor.

- Lo sé, voy lo más rápido que puedo -. Miraba de vez en cuando por el espejo retrovisor a Misaki. Noto que Manami comenzaba a marcar en su celular con desesperación.

- Akihiko-san… por favor, es urgente, vamos rumbo al hospital, ya, Asaki-chan quiere nacer ya… tranquilícese por favor, Misaki lo necesita -. Y sin decir más colgó, rápidamente volvió a marcar. - Takahiro, es Misaki, él bebe, él bebe ya va a nacer… si lo sé, faltan dos meses. Takahiro, por favor, trata de estar aquí lo antes posible.

- Llegamos… - Se estaciono enfrente de la entrada principal. Manami de inmediato llamo la atención de un par de enfermeras que estaban afuera, ellas entendieron el mensaje y llamaron a los para médicos, quienes sacaron a Misaki para acomodarlo en una camilla. - ¡Con cuidado! -. Se notaba a simple vista que Haruhiko se había alterado. Debía cuidarlo, debía protegerlo, y por sobre todas las cosas, debía estar con él.

oOo

¿Qué tal? ¿Tarde mucho? :3 Pues, mis amores, creo que a este fic solo le quedan un par de capítulos, con mi típica dedicatoria, este capítulo va para Ritsuka Aoyagi, quien m había pedido a la de ya la contó xD gracias por leer, tu sabes que lo aprecio mucho :3

Hasta el próximo capítulo.


	13. Nacimiento

- ¡¿Dónde está? -. Akihiko llego corriendo a la sala de espera. Manami arrullaba a Mahiro. Haruhiko se hallaba de pie a su lado.

- Esta en observación, la doctora tiene que saber si él bebe está bien.

- ¿Cómo… cuándo? -. Aún tenía la respiración agitada.

- Fue de repente -. Hablo Haruhiko. - Empezó sintiéndose mal, después simplemente se desmayó… fue… demasiado repentino.

Akihiko se sentó, enterrando sus dedos entre su cabello. Era su culpa, él debía estar con Misaki cuando eso ocurriera, vio llegar a Miyuki, ella fue directamente a donde él estaba.

- Akihiko-san, necesito que tome una decisión sumamente importante -. Se quitó sus gafas. - Asaki está a punto de nacer, pero la operación puede ser sumamente arriesgada. Usaremos anestesia epidural, sufrió un choque por el dolor tan repentino -. Manami y Haruhiko escuchaban atentamente, mirándose entre ellos. - Pero, como ya dije… no sabemos si sobrevivirán… Akihiko-san ¿Autoriza la operación?

- La autorizo -. Miyuki le hizo una seña a una enfermera, quien llego con una carpeta, Usagi firmo de inmediato. - Por favor, salve a los dos.

- Le juro que haré todo lo que este en mis manos -. Avanzo a paso rápido por el pasillo.

- Akihiko-san ¿Qué ocurre con Asaki? - Manami se levantó y se colocó a su lado.

- El cordón umbilical esta enredado en su cuello… la operación es delicada porque si no tienen cuidado pueden tirar de más el cordón y rasgar la placenta, eso puede causar que Misaki se desangre… -. Su voz se quebró al final.

- ¿Misaki lo sabía? -. La castaña volvió a sentarse, se había mareado al escuchar todo.

- No… apenas ayer nos habíamos enterado.

Haruhiko miro la puerta por donde había desaparecido la doctora y por la que empezaban a entrar varios médicos y enfermeras. Se sentó a un lado de Manami. Tenía que esperar ahí.

- Comencemos -. Miyuki se hallaba vestida con una bata de color azul obscuro, su cabello cubierto y se colocaba el cubre bocas. Se sorprendió al ver que los ojos de Misaki se abrían. - Misaki, escucha… vas a sentir un dolor muy fuerte en la espalda, aguanta, después no sentirás nada -. Misaki observo la enorme aguja y trago saliva.

- Doctora… por favor, por lo que más ame en este mundo, júreme que salvara a Asaki, no importa lo que pase conmigo, puedo morirme aquí, pero Asaki-chan tiene que vivir -. Las lágrimas bajaron de sus ojos.

- Los dos saldrán vivos de aquí, te lo prometo.

- No -. Sintió la aguja introducirse por los músculos de su espalda. - Júremelo… -. Susurro con la voz ahogada por el dolor. - Júremelo, por favor -. Comenzó a sentir el cuerpo dormido. - Solo… júremelo.

- Hare lo que este en mis manos -. Respiro profundo y soltó el aire. - Muy bien, bisturí.

Totalmente diferente a las demás operaciones que había realizado en algún momento, el quirófano se mantuvo en completo silencio, únicamente se escuchaban sus órdenes y el sonido de los aparatos conectados a Misaki.

Contuvo la respiración un momento, ahora venía la parte difícil. Ordeno que limpiaran la sangre del área lo mejor posible, pidió las tijeras y comenzó a cortar la última capa de músculos, separo los músculos con fuerza, podía ver perfectamente a Asaki, quien se encontraba en una especie de bolsa transparente, observo el cordón umbilical en su cuello, estaba dando dos vueltas alrededor de su cuello, dejando muy poco de este a la vista.

Una enfermera seco el sudor de su frente cuidadosamente mientras ella soltaba de nuevo los músculos cortados. Dio una seña con la cabeza y dos doctores colocaron unas pinzas para separar lo suficiente los músculos. Con unas tijeras más dejadas comenzó a cortar la bolsa membranosa, de inmediato el líquido amniótico salió, introdujo su mano dentro de la bolsa y tanteo el cordón umbilical, con cuidado, para no tironear de él. Comenzó a desenredarlo con cuidado, sonrió cuando logró zafarlo.

-Doctora… está sangrando mucho -. Saco su mano del interior de Misaki y observo la herida. De inmediato miro la pantalla donde se mostraban los signos vitales, la presión estaba normal, el ritmo cardiaco y la respiración también.

- Vigiles sus signos vitales, aun no podemos catalogar esto como una hemorragia, pero quiero que tengan una transfusión lista por si acaso, vamos señores, ya casi terminamos.

Supo que el momento había llegado, introdujo sus dos manos dentro del cuerpo y tomo a Asaki y la saco de un tiro, ante esto, la habitación fue llenada de un chillido entrecortado. Las enfermeras que se hallaban ayudando vitorearon y ayudaron a cubrir a Asaki mientras Miyuki cortaba el cordón umbilical.

- Bienvenida al mundo, preciosa -. Observo como se la llevaban para limpiarla.

- ¡Doctora! -. Miro a una de las enfermeras quien miraba asustada al muchacho. - ¡Está entrando en ataque cardiaco!

- ¡Oh Dios! Que alguien se encargue de limpiar los restos de la placenta, ¡Con mucho cuidado! Ahora, necesito tres mililitros de adrenalina -. Una vez que limpiaron la herida comenzó a suturar. - Vamos Misaki-kun… esa niña te necesita vivo -. Una vez que suturo la herida comenzó a realizar el masaje cardiaco. - Resiste, hazlo por esa niña, hazlo por tu hija -. El nudo que se había formado en su estómago desapareció al ver que el ritmo cardiaco volvía a la normalidad, solo pudo respirar profundamente y sacar todo el aire con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Observaron la puerta del quirófano abrirse, sacaron una camilla y una pequeña cuna plástica. Los tres que se hallaban fuera corrieron hasta la doctora, quien se veía agotada.

- ¿Cómo están? -. Pregunto de inmediato Akihiko.

- Asaki nació sin problemas… pero Misaki sufrió un intento de infarto… por favor tranquilícense -. Pronuncio al ver la expresión de miedo en los presentes. - Todo está bajo control, no será necesario que Asaki entre a la incubadora, pues nació con el peso adecuado, un poco pequeña, pero como dije en un principio, no está en riesgo, y Misaki estará en observación, aún no sabemos lo que causo el ataque cardiaco.

- ¿Podemos verlo? -. Pregunto Haruhiko, ganándose una mirada de Manami.

- Me temo que no, aun no despierta de la anestesia, por lo que es mejor no darle molestias… pero pueden pasar a ver a Asaki, ya fue llevada a los cuneros -. De inmediato Manami y Haruhiko se levantaron para ir rumbo a los cuneros.

- Gracias por todo -. Akihiko estrecho su mano con fuerza.

- Es mi trabajo, Akihiko-san… ahora solo me queda pedirle que cuide bien de esa niña tan hermosa y de Misaki, que es un joven único… ahora si me disculpa, tengo que revisar algunas cosas… ¿Gusta acompañarme? Es necesario llenar algunos datos de Asaki.

- Por supuesto.

Abro sus ojos con dificultad, todo a su alrededor era blanco, a excepción de la cama, que tenía sabanas azules. Todo su cuerpo, a pesar de que aún estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, dolía. Vio cuando la puerta se abría y entraba Haruhiko; le sonrió de forma cansada.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? -. Se mantuvo cerca de la puerta, prediciendo lo que Misaki iba a preguntarle.

- Bien, un poco mareado… ¿Dónde está mi bebe?

- Le avisare a la enfermera para que lo traiga.

- Gracias -. Haruhiko estuvo fuera unos minutos y volvió a entrar.

- No tardara… -. Acerco una silla a un lado de la cama, no puedo evitar observar las maquinas conectadas al muchacho. - Misaki… ¿Qué ocurrió en el quirófano?

- No lo sé… -. Miro sus manos. - Pude ver a mama… -. Observo a Haruhiko, quien le miraba fijamente.

- ¿Podrías explicarme eso? -. Acerco su mano a la del muchacho, este la tomo y dio un suspiro.

- Fue raro, Haruhiko-san… hubo un momento en el que podía escuchar lo que ocurría… escuche a Asaki llorar, pero después comencé a sentir como si callera, todo se había vuelto negro de repente, solo podía escuchar… fue una sensación extraña, y después vi a mi mama… ella decía que tenía que resistir para poder cuidar a su nieta, que estaba muy feliz por mí y que ella y mi padre estaban orgullosos de mi… -. Apretó la mano de Haruhiko, recordado pequeños flashes. - Y que solo me quedaba cuidar de ella.

- Lo harás.

Se soltaron las manos cuando la enfermera entro con un bulto rosa en sus brazos, los ojos de Misaki brillaron por la emoción. De inmediato estiro sus brazos para recibir a Asaki. La enfermera le ayudo a acomodarla en sus brazos y salió.

Misaki la admiro embelesado. Tenía el cabello negro, lo primero que le vino a la mete fue Fuyuhiko, sonrió. Asaki se removió en sus brazos, dando un bostezo que enterneció a Misaki. La bebe comenzó a abrir sus ojos, pero los cerro casi de inmediato, pero para el castaño fue suficiente para ver sus ojos, que eran de un profundo color violeta, casi rayando en el purpura, definitivamente los mismo que Usagi.

- Tiene características de mi familia… pero tiene tus rasgos -. Misaki miro a Haruhiko unos segundos y de inmediato regreso su mirada a su hija.

- Hola, Asaki-chan… -. La pego a su pecho, rodeando cálidamente su pequeño cuerpo.

- Disculpe ¿Quién esta con el paciente de esta habitación? -. Akihiko llamo la atención de la enfermera que salía del cuarto en donde estaba Misaki.

- Oh, acabo de traer él bebe del joven… esta con un hombre, su nuero, creo.

- Gracias.

- No dude en llamarme si necesitan algo -. Camino por el pasillo, una vez que estuvo solo se recargo contra la pared, tratando de escuchar lo que ocurría dentro de esa habitación.

- Misaki… -. El Usami llamo la atención del joven, quien sonreía. - Quizás este no sea el mejor momento para hablar de esto… pero tengo que decirlo.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- En estos meses he logrado recordar el por qué me enamore de ti, la maravillosa persona que eres… quizás, si tú me dieras la oportunidad de demostrarte que puedo ser un buen padre…

- Haruhiko-san -. Le interrumpió, haciendo que lo mirara, directo a los ojos, sonrió suavemente. - En estos meses usted me ha demostrado que puede ser un hombre maravilloso, me ha apoyado en muchos aspectos, quizás lo que más me sorprendió fue que jamás hablo mal de Akihiko-san mientras estábamos separados, ni trato de convencerme de que lo dejara… le agrada a Asaki-chan -. Miro a su bebe, quien parecía estar a punto de dormirse de nuevo. - Me ha dejado bastante claro que puede ser un buen padre… usted será un gran padre… pero Asaki-chan ya tiene un padre, yo lo he elegido a el -. Lo miro para tratar de saber que pensaba. - Sé que algún día encontrara a una persona que lo elija a usted…

- Yo… -. Bajo la mirada para poder ver a Asaki, ella abrió sus ojos y le observo fijamente. - Creo que debo irme -. Acerco su mano a la cabeza de Asaki y le acaricio los cabellos, ella cerró sus ojos e hizo un sonido en señal de agrado. - Mañana vendré a ver a esta pequeña de nuevo.

- Haruhiko-san -. Le sujeto de la manga del saco y le hizo inclinarse de nuevo hacia él, tomo aire y acerco sus labios a su mejilla. - De veras, muchas gracias, usted fue una de las personas que ayudo a que Asaki estuviera aquí, de no haber estado usted ayer, no sé qué habría pasado

- Era mi obligación… y mi deseo -. Le sonrió tristemente. Había sido rechazado nuevamente.

Se levantó por completo y salió de la habitación. Misaki miro por unos momentos la puerta y volvió a mirar a Asaki, quien se había vuelto a dormir.

- Haruhiko-san ¿Todo bien? - Manami caminaba rumbo a la habitación de Misaki.

- Si, Misaki ya está despierto… pero tengo que reportarme en la oficina -. Miro el reloj en su muñeca.

- Comprendo, mi esposo me dijo que estaría aquí mañana en la tarde… me gustaría que estuviera aquí -. Le sonrió ampliamente.

- Claro.

- Muchas gracias, hasta mañana.

Siguió avanzando y llamo a la puerta, se sorprendió cuando escucho la voz de Akihiko dándole el permiso de entrar.

- ¿No interrumpo nada? -. Observo como Usagi estaba sentado junto a Misaki, ambos observaban el bulto rosa que había en los brazos de Misaki. -Oh, dios, tengo que verla -. Se acercó a los padres.

- Esta dormida - Susurro Usagi.

- Es hermosa, Misaki-kun, Akihiko-san. Muchas felicidades.

- Gracias, Manami onee-chan.

- Por cierto, te tengo una sorpresa Misaki-kun, pero te la daré mañana ¿Si? - Acerco a Mahiro para que mirara a Asaki, rio cuando se le quedo mirando fijamente.

- ¿Una sorpresa?

- Así es, cariño. Aunque creo que es hora de que me retire, es tarde y no he dormido nada -. Se levantó y Akihiko le acompaño hasta la puerta. - Nos vemos mañana, Misaki-kun.

- Hasta mañana Onee-chan -. Hubo unos minutos de silencio después de que Manami saliera. - Usagi-san, tú también deberías descansar.

- Estoy bien -. Se sentó a su lado nuevamente. - No me quiero apartar de ustedes dos -. Le beso en los labios. - ¿O quieres que me valla?

- No, no es eso… ¿Estuviste toda la noche aquí? -. Akihiko asintió. - ¿No estás cansado?

- Tú sabes que puedo soportar más -. Rodeo a Misaki con sus brazos, haciendo lo posible para que no se moviera demasiado.

Después de haber escuchado la plática entre Misaki y Haruhiko él había entrado a la habitación con la única necesidad de ver a su hija y besar al amor de su vida, se había disculpado tantas veces como pudo y no se había alejado en ningún momento de él. Misaki le había demostrado nuevamente que lo amaba, sin demasiadas acciones, con pocas pero precisas palabras. Se quedaron así hasta que Misaki se quedó nuevamente dormido, tomo a Asaki y la acomodo en la pequeña cuna plástica. Frunció el ceño, su hija no podía estar en algo así, iría a pedir de inmediato que le trajeran una cuna, reviso a Misaki y salió de la habitación para hablar con el director del hospital.

Había un gran alboroto en la habitación, los padrinos de Asaki habían exigido ver a su "protegida" apenas habían entrado a la habitación, causando una ligera discusión entre Hiroki y Akihiko, por su parte, Misaki y Nowaki les habían ignorado por estar mimando a la pequeña. Después de eso, llego una eufórica Aikawa, con los brazos rebosantes de cajas y regalos, todos y cada uno de ellos para la pequeña Asaki. Más tarde Fuyuhiko había exigido ver a su nieta, si bien Akihiko acepto de mal modo, Misaki estaba feliz de que el abuelo de su hija llegara para verla, sintiéndose feliz de los halagos que recibió la pequeña.

Recién Haruhiko y Manami habían llegado, con ánimos renovados, igualmente con regalos y arreglos florales para darle un mejor ambiente a la habitación. Manami reviso su celular.

- Haruhiko-san -. Llamo la atención del hombre de negocios y acomodo sus brazos causando que todos le miraran extrañados. - ¿Podría cuidar de Mahiro unos minutitos? No tardare -. No le dio tiempo de responder cuando puso a Mahiro en sus brazos y salió de la habitación, el pequeño castaño* le miro curioso. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que la castaña regreso. - Okey, Misaki-kun ¿Recuerdas que te hable de una sorpresa? Bueno, tu sorpresa ha llegado -. El castaño arqueo una ceja en señal de confusión, expresión que cambio por completo al ver a la persona que entraba a la habitación.

- N-nii-san.

- Am, hola… -. La mayoría de los presentes se miraban entre ellos, en cambio, Usagi y Misaki no cabían en su sorpresa.- ¿Y bien? ¿Puedo ver a mi sobrina?

- … -. Misaki sintió las lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. - Por supuesto -. Repentinamente, el mismo ambiente de alegría había llenado la habitación.

- ¡Whoa! Se parece a la familia de Usagi -. Recalco Takahiro

- ¿Verdad que si? -. Presumió Fuyuhiko orgullosamente.

- ¡Aaaw Saco sus ojos sensei! - Grito cierta pelirroja. - Pero tiene los rasgos de Misaki, es taaan linda.

- Creo que necesitas empezar a tener hijos con urgencia, Aikawa -. Susurro el escritor.

- ¡¿Qué? -. Asaki amenazo con llorar, causando que todos miraran feo, sobre todo Akihiko y Hiroki, a la editora. - No, no llores… ¡Mira! -. Le mostro un oso pequeño de peluche, la pequeña de inmediato se calló. - Creo que los ojos no es lo único que heredo de usted, sensei.

- Anda Mahiro, ven con mama -. El niño cerró sus puños sobre la tela del saco de Haruhiko, quien no sabía qué hacer. - Anda… -. El niño negó. - Creo que le agrada a los niños, Haruhiko-san.

- … -. Mahiro siguió observando fijamente a Haruhiko, este trago saliva sin saber aún que hacer.

¡Hola! Bueno, había dicho que lo sacaría el viernes ¡Pero se adelantó! Creo que eso es bueno ¿No? Aunque creo que tiene más que ver con que se acabó la tercera temporada de Glee (Serie con la que quede bastante enganchada, además de que me ayuda a mejorar mi ingles) En fin. Vi muchos videos de cesáreas, realmente me pareció maravilloso, trate de describirla lo mejor posible… bueno, al menos las partes importantes de lo que es la operación. Aamm, ¿Qué más? Ame a este Haruhiko… realmente no puedo odiar a este hombre, para mi es genial, no se las demás fan de Junjou.

El próximo capítulo es el último. Si, siento como si fuera ayer el día en que lo empecé. Aun me sorprende que haya empezado como un One-shot.

* Bien, Mahiro solo ha aparecido en el manga, pero quiero creer que heredo el cabello de Manami, sería bastante lindo así (xD)


	14. Chapter 14

_Cuatro años después…_

— Oto-sama ¡Date prisa! —Una niña de enormes ojos violetas corría por el pasillo de su casa. Iba vestida con un vestido verde corto, con unas calcetas largas de rayas verdes y blancas. Su cabello largo estaba recogido en dos coletas y en sus brazos llevaba un conejo de peluche.

— Tranquila, aún es temprano. —El escritor, que vestía con unos jeans sencillos y una camisa de polo roja, le seguía de cerca con una sonrisa.

— Pero el tío Haru es muy puntual, y vendrá con el tío Keiichi, y después vendrán mis padrinos y, y… —Dio un grito cuando Akihiko la levanto del piso.

— Eso lo heredaste de tu madre. —La niña le cubrió la boca con sus dos manos.

— Shh, si Oto-chan te escucha diciendo eso te dará pimientos rellenos en la cena.

El escritor rio sabiendo la veracidad de las palabras de si inteligente hija. Caminaron hasta la sala y encendieron la televisión, Asaki rápidamente se concentró en la pantalla, riendo de vez en cuando. De vez en cuando le insistía a Akihiko que prestara más atención para que no perdiera detalle de lo que el programa decía, este solo respondía que prestaría más atención.

— ¡Estoy en casa! —La niña dio un brinco y corrió hasta la puerta.

— Bienvenido, Oto-chan. —Misaki recibió a su hija en brazos —. Hola, tía Eri.

— Hola preciosa. —Respondió la alegre editora —. ¿Lista para a fiesta?

— ¡Sí! Vendrán todos mis tíos y mi tía, mis padrinos y el abuelo… y, y mis amigos de la escuela. —Misaki rio por la emoción de su pequeña y caminaron hasta la sala.

— Usagi-san. —El nombrado se levantó y le recibió con un beso, el castaño se sonrojo. Aun después de tantos años no se acostumbraba al contacto —. ¿Ya está todo listo?

— Por supuesto.

Asaki fue bajada y llevo a Aikawa hasta el jardín. Ambos padres se quedaron observándola por las enormes ventanas. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Asaki, cumplía cuatro años de vida.

Ya no vivían en el ostentoso apartamento del escritor pues cuando Asaki cumplió los dos años y la casa se llenó de más juguetes notaron que el espacio era ya insuficiente, por lo que se habían mudado a una espaciosa casa en un barrio tranquilo. Era grande, muy grande, tenía un salón de juguetes, dos habitaciones para las visitas, la gran cocina, sala, estudio y un enorme jardín, que también tenía piscina.

Asaki, apenas había entrado a la escuela, había demostrado tener una gran inteligencia, amaba dibujar y correr por todos lados, pero lo que más disfrutaba era poder salir o estar en compañía de otras personas.

Usagi observo como Misaki se colocaba un delantal y sacaba varios boles del refrigerador. Quito una tela blanca de un plato descubriendo un pastel de tres niveles. Comenzó a untar la crema dulce hasta dejar el pan de chocolate totalmente cubierto. Continúo cubriendo con chocolate y fresas. Se limpiaba las manos cuando escucho el timbre y corrió a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Misaki! —Un niño de pelo castaño se abrazó a su pierna.

— Mahiro-chan… cada vez que te veo eres más grande.

— Hola, Misaki… ¿Dónde está Asaki-chan? —Takahiro llego, con Manami a un lado, esta llevaba una bolsa de color rosa.

— ¡Mahiro! —Asaki llego corriendo para poder abrazar a su primo, más alto que ella —. Hola tío Takahiro, tía Manami.

— Hola preciosa. — Takahiro la levanto para darle un fuerte abrazo —. ¿Estas disfrutando tu cumpleaños?

— ¡Sí! ¿Ya viste el pastel que Oto-chan me hizo? Aunque me dijo que no podía tocarlo hasta la noche. —Hizo un gesto de decepción.

— Bueno, tienes que obedecerlo. —Intervino Manami —. Pero veamos si esto puede alegrarte. —Le mostro la bolsa, Asaki dio un salto aun en los brazos de su tío.

— ¿Cómo se dice Asaki? —Pregunto Misaki con las manos en la cintura.

— Gracias. —Tomo a Mahiro de la mano y corrieron de nuevo al jardín.

— ¿Quieren beber algo? —Misaki les guio hasta la sala.

— Claro… Usagi ¿Cómo estás?

— Vamos Misaki —. Ambos caminaron hasta la cocina mientras los otros dos se quedaban hablando en la sala.

Su plática se basó en lo mucho que habían crecido los niños en esos cinco años y en lo feliz que era Misaki en su trabajo como editor.

Hacía tres años Misaki se había graduado, no el primero en su clase, pero tampoco había terminado mal. Había entrado a la editorial Marukawa, siempre luchando contra las ideas de que había entrado gracias a las influencias del escritor; era feliz en su trabajo y justo estaba trabajando con un nuevo autor, desconocido, pero que poco a poco se iba haciendo su propia fama.

Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar niños y en menos de una hora, la casa Usami-Takahashi estaba llena de gritos y risas infantiles. Misaki escucho el timbre y se levantó para abrir pero Asaki fue mucho más rápida y en un parpadeo ya se hallaba frente a la puerta.

— ¡Tío Haru! —Grito alegre la pequeña levantando los brazos para que la cargara.

— Hola preciosa ¿Te estas divirtiendo? —Le sonrió sinceramente a la niña quien se había sujetado con fuerza de su cuello y asentía fuertemente con la cabeza.

— ¿Viene el tío Keiichi? —Dijo mientras se asomaba por su hombro, sonrió al ver al joven alto —. ¡Hola!

— Hola, Asaki-chan, feliz cumpleaños —Pronuncio con su típica sonrisa, sin entrar por completo a la casa.

— Haruhiko-san, sempai, que bien que vinieron.

— Yo sabía que el tío Haru vendría sí o sí. —Fue bajada y tomo la caja que Sumi le ofrecía —. Gracias. —Comenzó a abrirla emocionada, Haruhiko siempre le regalaba dulces y muñecos de peluche — ¡Wow! Gracias. —Dijo mientras veía un oso que sostenía una caja de chocolates.

— Pasen, pasen. —Dijo Misaki mirándolos con una sonrisa. — ¿Quieren tomar algo?

— Si —Ambos entraron. Asaki se mantenía cerca de Haruhiko. Rápidamente la mirada de los dos hermanos se cruzó.

Su relación no había cambiado mucho, podían mantener conversaciones sin la necesidad de pensar matarse el uno al otro, se guardaban todo rencor porque ambos sabían que podía afectar a Asaki, cuando llegaba a haber un atisbo de pelea rápidamente Misaki intervenía y ahora que Sumi estaba ahí, era más fácil mantener los humos bajos.

Haruhiko y Keiichi habían comenzado a salir hacia un par de meses. Nadie sabía cómo se habían conocido, pero en realidad no les importaba mucho. Ambos parecían felices saliendo juntos, y Asaki se había encariñado con Sumi por el simple hecho de ser "su nuevo tío".

— Oto-sama, Oto-sama, mira lo que el tío Haru me dio. —Corrió emocionada para sentarse sobre las piernas de su padre, quien la sujeto cariñosamente. Akihiko solo le sonrió, pero fue suficiente para la niña, que volvió a saltar y regreso al jardín, donde se encontraban todos los niños bajo la supervisión de Aikawa. Pronto Misaki, Manami y Keiichi se le unieron para ayudarle a cuidar a todos los niños. Quizás Sumi no tuviera mucha idea de lo que era cuidar un niño, pero podía imaginarse lo cansado que era.

— ¡Hiro-san! —Todos voltearon al escuchar esa voz —. Se supone que tiene que tocar el timbre.

— ¡Es mi ahijada, tengo derecho!

— Hiroki… creo que Nowaki-kun tiene razón — El castaño fulmino con la mirada a Akihiko.

— No tienes opinión en esta discusión. —Al escuchar los gritos varios niños se habían quedado quietos, a excepción de la cumpleañera, quien ya conocía el humor de su padrino —. ¿Asaki-chan?

— Voy, padrino Hiroki.

— ¡Feliz cumpleaños Asaki-chan! —Con la habilidad que tenía para agradarle a los niños, Nowaki no había batallado para ganarse el cariño de su protegida —. Esperamos te guste mucho tu regalo.

— Gracias.

— ¿Y bien señorita? ¿Cómo va en la escuela? —Nowaki le miro dulcemente, al parecer no iba a cambiar nunca. Lo principal para Hiroki siempre seria que su ahijada destacara en sus estudios.

— Muy bien, mi maestra me dio muchas estrellas esta semana. —Después de contarle sus premios escolares se retiró para seguir jugando.

Ya casi atardeciendo los niños se reunieron alrededor del pastel. Asaki miraba maravillada las fresas, realmente deseaba poder comer una gran rebanada, con mucho chantilly y fresas. Sus ojos brillaron por la luz de las pequeñas velas que adornaban el pastel, su sonrisa se ensancho al ver a todos sus familiares ahí, sus padres a cada lado. Cerró sus ojos y pidió un deseo, tomo todo el aire que pudo y dejo salir una gran cantidad de aire, con el que apago todas las velas.

— Feliz cumpleaños, pequeña. —Asaki miro a su abuelo, quien recién llegaba —. Espero esta princesa pueda perdonar mi tardanza, pero un ser malvado llamado trabajo me impidió llegar antes. —La pelinegra rio con los cuentos de Fuyuhiko, miro que detrás también venia Isaka y su asistente, Kaoru.

— ¡Estoy muy feliz de que hayan llegado! —Brinco de la silla en donde se hallaba parada y recibió un fuerte abrazo de todos, excepto de Kaoru, quien aún se mantenía a raya de los asuntos familiares de su jefe y amante.

Ya entrada la noche los niños comenzaron a retirarse, dejando únicamente a la familia cercana, Asaki jugaba con Mahiro en el centro de la sala. Los adultos hablaban entre ellos en una plática amena, cuando el reloj marco las ocho Haruhiko se levantó del sillón, de inmediato Asaki se detuvo y corrió hasta él.

— No… quédate más tiempo… —Haruhiko le cargo.

— Perdóname princesa, pero tengo una reunión mañana temprano… pero te prometí que mañana te llevaría al parque de diversiones ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Sí! —Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de que Haruhiko la bajara de nuevo al suelo.

— Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. —Le ofreció su mano a Sumi para levantarse.

— Gracias por venir. —Respondió Misaki acompañándolos hasta la puerta —. Nos veremos mañana.

— Nosotros también nos vamos. — Takahiro iba acompañado hasta la puerta por Akihiko.

— ¿Tienes que volver mañana a Osaka?

— Si… pero probablemente pronto regrese a Tokio.

— ¿Eso es bueno, Oto-chan? —Asaki tomo la mano de Misaki.

— Si, significa que podrás ver más seguido a Mahiro.

— ¡Genial!

Así pronto la casa quedo vacía, únicamente con ambos padres y su hija, quien les mostraba todos los regalos que había recibido en el día; tomo el enorme conejo que su abuelo le había regalado y se recostó por completo sobre él, estaba cansada, desde muy temprano había estado jugando y corriendo de un lado a otro.

Akihiko le cargo en brazos, ella se acurruco contra su pecho, cerrando sus ojos. Sabía que su padre le llevaría a su cómoda cama.

— Buenas noches, Oto-sama —Susurro cuando el escritor la arropo después de ponerle su camisón para dormir. Misaki apago las luces y de inmediato Akihiko encendió una pequeña lámpara que se hallaba alado de su cama.

— Buenas noches, princesa.

Ambos padres se quedaron en el marco de la puerta, mirando a su pequeña dormir. Suavemente Akihiko rodeo con sus brazos la cintura de Misaki, sintiendo como este se recargaba contra él. Le beso suavemente cerca de la oreja.

— Vamos. —Susurro muy bajito el castaño, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta. Avanzaron por el pasillo y apagaron las luces de la sala, el día siguiente recogerían todo el desastre que había quedado.

— Usagi-san… —El nombrado hizo un sonido indicándole que le escuchaba mientras comenzaba a preparar la cama para dormir —. ¿Te habría gustado tener más hijos? —Usagi le miro sorprendido, miro como se ponía su pijama azul. Se cambió rápidamente y apago las luces de la habitación, jalo a Misaki y lo acostó con él, acomodando también a Suzuki-san a un lado. Ambos sabían que Misaki ya no podía tener más hijos.

Después de algunos análisis habían descubierto que el ataque cardiaco que había sufrido había sido consecuencia del embrazo, todo su cuerpo se había sometido a un cambio hormonal drástico, además de que el cuerpo masculino no estaba tan preparado para pasar la mayor parte de los nutrientes consumidos a otro cuerpo. Tres meses después del nacimiento de Asaki habían retirado el órgano que servía como matriz, impidiendo así un nuevo embarazo que sería en extremo peligroso.

— Tu. —Dijo picándole con el dedo índice en el pecho —. Me has dado el más maravilloso de los regalos que se le pueden dar a una persona… TU me has dado una hija maravillosa, has estado conmigo por casi cinco años, soportando mis fetiches absurdos, mis jornadas de trabajo, todo esto sin quejarte, excepto por el caso de fumar, pero eso quedo arreglado. —Misaki sonrió al recordar que hacía mucho había obligado al escritor a dejar de fumar permanentemente —,… lo único que le pido a la vida es que ustedes estén conmigo hasta el final de mis días.

— Usagi-san… —Bajo la mirada y dejo que Akihiko lo rodeara con sus brazos fuertemente. Correspondió el abrazo con la misma fuerza —. Gracias. —Se sonrojo cuando el escritor comenzó a besarlo. Estuvieron así un rato hasta que escucharon que llamaron a la puerta.

— Oto-chan, Oto-sama… ¿Están despiertos? —Asaki se adentró con pequeños pasos a la habitación.

— ¿Qué pasa pequeña? —Hablo Misaki.

— ¿Puedo dormir hoy con ustedes? Solo por hoy — Dio un salto para poder subir a la cama.

— Claro que puedes ¿Verdad Usagi-san? —El escritor disimulo un puchero, esa era una de las desventajas de tener un hijo, se golpeó mentalmente, eso no era una desventaja, así él podría dormir con sus dos grandes amores de toda la vida. Se separaron y dejaron un espacio entre los dos, en donde Asaki se acomodó, recargada contra el pecho de Misaki, pronto Usagi rodeo a ambos con sus brazos —. Ahora si, a dormir, si no mañana no tendrás energía para ir con tu tío Haruhiko.

— Esta bien… buenas noches.

— Buenas noches, princesa —. Dijeron al unísono, se dieron un último beso, y se dedicaron a dormir.

Fin

* * *

Bien, esta historia llego a su fin.

Muchas, pero muchas gracias a las personas que me acompañaron a lo largo de esta historia, de principio a fin. También a aquellas que leyeron después y que la siguieron, pero que de una forma u otra han estado pendientes de las actualizaciones. Mil gracias por sus comentarios y por los "Favorite Story" y "Favorite Author".

Este fue mi primer fic de junjou romántica y el haberlo terminado me hace realmente feliz. Espero este último capítulo (De apenas cinco páginas y media) les haya gustado.

Pero sobre todo, muchas gracias a las personas que me convencieron de no dejar "Pesadilla" como One-shot. Gracias a esas personas este fic llego a ser lo que es.


End file.
